The Summer Job
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: Kagome was looking for a summer job, and found one at the Youkai estates. She thought it'd be easy, but she didn't expect herself to be with the cocky Inu-Yasha Youkai or his sexy brother. Can she keep her current boyfriend? Lots of laughs, fun, and fluff
1. Wounded Heads and Hearts

**The Summer Job**

_Summery_: After some prodding from her empty wallet and her mother, Kagome Higurashi sets out to find a summer job. While looking Kagome isn't really picky, which helped her land her job working as a maid and entertainer for the rich Youkai family. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know she an entertainer until she met whom she was entertaining: the rich playboy, spoiled brat Inu-Yasha Youkai. With a high pay and minimal hours Kagome prays to work through the summer without going head over heels for her employer.

Authors Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha Tachi… unfortunately.

Anyways, I'm back with another romantic comedy. After a lot of shunning from Mending the Broken hearted by my friend, I finally have been convinced to try once more to do an Inu-Yasha and Kagome fanficiton. And that friend would be Ashleigh! Points finger Why must you hate Sesshomaru and Kagome together? Cries in corner Anyways, this one is going to be funny, and modern, making it more believable to you. I'm happy! Anyways let's get started shall we?

05/06/2005- That was a while ago and now I have internet so now, pleas enjoy The Summer Job

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Moshi moshi- Hello (Only used on the phone.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Maid Wanted

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sighed as she fell back into the nice comfortable chair to cool down from the summer heat. She'd been off school for a week already and now she could only whimper when she saw her wallet emptier then ever.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Her mother asked from the doorframe of the living room, washing a plate with a cloth.

"Mom, I've spent all my money! What am I going to do the rest of the summer? The only thing I had was shopping and now it's _gone_." Kagome groaned.

"I'm not giving you anymore money, you are eighteen and going to University soon, why can't you just go out and get a job like all the other people your age. You had a job last year. Not to mention the year after that." Her mother argued.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the mention of her last job in the summer. She had worked at the Edo festival for a few weeks, which wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't the one picking up all the garbage and having to parade around seeming happy all of the time.

Then before that there had been working at Wacdnalds. It was like living in hell. On her second day she had to clean up regurgitated fries, which happened to be all over the guy's bathroom. And then she had to wake up early to stick in the fries, and then clean some more. All for some lousy wage that could barely let Kagome buy a coffee once a day. One day Kagome even got up and cried, which was her last day there. Since that day she swore she'd never eat there again.

Concluding from her past experiences Kagome wasn't looking forward to finding yet another version of hell through a job. Kagome's mother gave her an unpromising look.

"I know that you've had to learn what it feels like to work but how do you think you are going to get experience for the real world. Plus these jobs will look good on your other job applications if you want to get higher on the job chain."

"I know I know. But will cleaning up puke and frying fries prepare me to be an excellent lawyer or doctor… or something?" Kagome complained.

"No but it'll show you that you have to work for the things you want." Her mother said as she turned around, ending the conversation.

Kagome gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess she's right… I just need to get a job I might enjoy a bit more…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm working at the bookstore!" Kagome's friend replied happily, her long black hair swaying as they walked. "I secretly read the books when I'm supposed to be cleaning up afterwards. It's innocent. So far I've learnt some pretty cool moves I can show off at ninjitsu classes."

"That's great Sango!" Kagome said with a forced smile. "After past years disasters I'm really looking for a job. I won't be too picky though because it'll be hard to actually find a job after everyone else has chosen there's."

"So true, but I heard from my boyfriend that the Youkai estate is looking for some maids. The pay is high, at least so I've heard." Sango said excitedly. "It's worth a try isn't it?"

Kagome smiled genuinely. "Really? That's so cool. I'll check it out. No children right? So I don't have to deal with a bunch of spit up. In fact maybe working in the lap of luxury might be nice. But I have to ask, now where did this boyfriend of yours find out about this?"

"Well he wouldn't tell me exactly but he said he has some connection with the family. All you have to do is make a tape with you telling them your recommendations and why they should higher you. Then you also include a resume." Sango said with a light tone, glad to help out her friend.

"Sounds suspicious but I'll do it. I'll make a tape, give it to you, then you give it to your boyfriend, then he gives it to the Youkai's. Got it?" Kagome said laughing at the long sentence.

"Got it." Sango said smiling at her friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's up?" A young man with long white hair said as he talked on his cell phone.

"My girlfriend's friend is looking for a job… I have her tape." A slightly deep voice said on the other side of the phone.

"If she's any indication of your girlfriend she must be hot." The man said with a grin on his lips, baring one fang.

"Oh, I know her and she is. But please, stop hitting up my girlfriend. By the time you have found enough maids you can run around with as many as you want." The other end of the phone said playfully.

"Trust me, you should see the line up so far. There are 4 of them so far I need one more. If you weren't so attached to that chick you'd know how to play around with these girls." The man said with a sparkle in his golden eyes. A laugh on the other end could be heard.

"Man, if you'd only knew half the things I do with Sango." The other end said with a serious tone.

"I bet it's not nearly as many as the things I can do with 3 girls. Yah well I gotta go. Drop off that tape at my house. See yah man." The man with golden eyes flipped his phone shut without listening for a response.

He shoved the phone into his jacket pocket as he jumped onto his motorcycle, flashing a grin at one of the girls nearby, making her sway. This guy knew he had it, and loved to flaunt this power.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am eighteen. I have worked at places like Wacdnalds before and I am great at cleaning…" A soothing voice flowed out of the big screen TV into the room.

"Kagome… Love the name…" The man said as his fingers played with the controller. Her name and age were all he really was interested in. "Just my age too…"

As he watched he sized her up, staring at her intently. She had stunning honey brown eyes, black hair, and a beautiful figure to boot. She was exactly what he was looking for. And plus considering he had heard about her having some experience she would be in favor with his brother who was more into other things then chasing girls, but demanded to have a clean home. He shrugged; she would be the only one that cleaned but whatever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yo!" The man with the long hair said as he stepped into another man's office. The other man seemed annoyed as he stared at his younger brother.

"What the hell do you want?" The man groaned. He kind of looked like his brother except he had a more professional look, wiser, and also his hair was straighter but just as long if not longer.

The young man grinned as he threw a piece of paper on the desk and made himself comfortable in a chair on the other side of the desk. The man on the other side picked up the paper and stared at his brother.

"Sesshomaru, this is the last girl I want to be a maid here. I think this one you'll approve of-" The young man said.

"Inu-Yasha, I've already told you none of your bimbo's will be good enough to clean the house. Dad said five maids and if you can't pick one that can clean I will." Sesshomaru said with an angry glare.

"No trust me, this girl has it all. Read her resume." Inu-Yasha said as he relaxed more into the chair, which his brother frowned upon because relaxed seemed to be feet on the desk to Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru looked down at the paper in his hand and seemed to approve from the glances he was giving the paper.

"So you finally have found a maid that actually cleans but doesn't look half as good. I know it must have been hard for your brain but thank you for being so considerate." Sesshomaru said with false congratulations. "And get those dirty shoes off the desk."

Inu-Yasha laughed and shrugged as he let his feet fall to the floor with a bang.

"Naw, this girl has to be the second hottest of them all. I was just as surprised. I'm glad we have come to an agreement. I'm sure you'd like to make the call this time around?" Inu-Yasha said as he got up to leave, taking off his overcoat and slinging it over his shoulders.

Before Sesshomaru could oppose Inu-Yasha slammed the study door. Sesshomaru sighed, he might as well be the one who phoned if he really wanted someone who cleaned. He gently picked up the phone and dialed the number on the resume.

"Moshi moshi, may I speak with Kagome Higurashi?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I got it! I got the job! It pays so much for so little time! I'm so excited! I can still go places with you!" Kagome said excitedly as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek excitedly.

Her boyfriend with short brown hair grinned at her.

"That's great Kagome!" The man said with a warm smile.

"Kouga, this is so awesome!" Kagome said as she grabbed Kouga's hand. "By the way where are we going tonight?"

"Well we have to celebrate don't we? So I got you and your friends a gig at the club where everyone knows your name." Kouga said, happy to have made his girlfriend happy.

Kagome's eyes went wide with happiness.

"That is so great! I'm gonna hafta phone Sango and Miroku, this is so exciting! Thank you thank you thank you! I've been tryna get a gig there for months. How'd you do it?"

"You know me. I have the connections. One band was unable to show up tonight and my friend asked me if I knew anyone who could fill in and I said you'd be happy to." Kouga said with a confident smile. "Now I'm guessing you need to go and get ready quickly and inform your friends."

Kagome nodded and leaned up to kiss Kouga. Kouga caught her lips and finished it off.

"So you'll be in the crowd for sure right?" Kagome said as she turned to leave.

"Of course. Like I'd let you down!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you kidding? Of course Miroku and me could do a gig! He was planning on taking me out to a movie tonight so I don't think he'll mind too much. We've been trying to get a gig for so long! Maybe you won't need that job now?" Sango said with a happy tone on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, havn't I told you? I got accepted for the job! You were right, the pay is high and not only that but the hours are not as long as you'd think. Remind me to thank Miroku for helping me get the job. So get your guitar shined up and tell Miroku to get his drums out cause we are rocking tonight!" Kagome said excitedly.

The girls continued to talk about random things for a few more minuets before hanging up to get ready. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she picked up her black and red electric guitar and began to practice some of the bands songs. They hadn't had a good gig in ages though they had played at a small private party a few weeks ago.

Kagome put down the guitar and went over to her closet and began to get ready. She grabbed a cute short ruffled skirt with a red tank top, with black mesh arm warmers. She tied her long black hair up and put on some electric blue mascara with black eye liner.

Once dressed Kagome evaluated herself in the mirror. She found herself acceptable. She began to warm up and then play the guitar as she sang. In the band she was the lead singer and a guitar player. Sango played the guitar also, while Miroku played the drums. The three of them had been friends since the first day of high school. Miroku and Sango had only started dating a few months ago though.

Kagome Higurashi, 18-year-old going to University at the end of the season, has a great life that is she does, until she meets the employer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

I know there is a lot of hoping and that the beginning with the man continuously but it gets better as the next chapter comes. Ok? Well I hope you like it so far because I am getting so many ideas from this it aint even funny. Look forward to more chapters to come!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Maid Wanted

Authors Note: Naw, I don't own Inu-Yasha

Ok so we've been over the first chapter. We know Kagome needed a job and ended up getting hired by Inu-Yasha, who happens to have one thing constantly on his mind. This thing is not completely noticeable, but getting into girls pants. Kagome is also in a band with her friends Miroku and Sango, who are dating. And Kagome's boyfriends name is Kouga. Now onto me.

The long Easter weekend starts today! Tommorow is Good Friday and I'm off school. YAY! I was going to go to Ottawa with my daddy to see my grandmother, but after a week in Cuba with my choir I am so tired. Oh, and about Kagome's jobs from before, that is actually my friend's life because she worked at Mc Donald's and had to clean up puke on the second day in the guys washroom. EW! Anyways, long story short she told me to never work there ever. I take her up on her offer.

30/06/2005- Omg I'm so sorry please forgive me? My internet stopped working a record of two days before it stopped working again. My computer is sad isn't it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Review of Last Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Last chapter Kagome Higurashi finds herself board and in need of some cash. A job opportunity appears, offered by one of her friends. Once accepted Kagome and her friends go out to a club to perform a gig.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0'

None

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

None

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Watching the Peacock Strut

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Sesshomaru! I don't think you'd like to get away from work and come with me to a club?" Inu-Yasha yelled as he poked his head into his brother's study.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth.

"I am not as childish as you. No wonder dad is leaving the company to me. What even made you think I'd go?" Sesshomaru said sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry you weren't invited in the first place. I'm talking to my imaginary friend Sesshomaru. Like I'd be caught dead with you in a club." Inu-Yasha said, ignoring Sesshomaru's less then approving comments.

Sesshomaru shook his head as Inu-Yasha grinned playfully before taking his head back and closing the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got on stage and grinned when almost everyone in the club cheered. When she meant almost everyone she was obviously not counting the gaggle of girls who seemed to be ogling over some cute guy at the bar. Kagome quickly looked for Kouga to find him near the front smiling at her.

"Ok we are going to get it started with one of our hits 'Frozen Ember'!" Kagome said, the cheering continued as she played and sang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha laughed as all of the girls at the bar threw themselves at him. He managed to peer up from their heads to see a beautiful woman singing on stage. A face flashed in his mind.

"I know her…" He mumbled. Then he grinned.

Inu-Yasha never forgot a beautiful face; at least that's how he felt. To him it was kind of a gift. She was Kagome Higurashi. The hottie who had signed up to be a maid at his estate for the summer. She was the one that could clean. Looking closer now he could see her body better. He had underestimated her. She was gorgeous. It sure was going to be a great summer.

"So she can sing… That's sexy…" Inu-Yasha said, talking delightfully to himself.

Before Inu-Yasha could stare any longer another one of the girls heads popped up and he was under another attack. He frowned as his brows furrowed. He was actually enjoying the show for once.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Kagome laughed when people started to cheer wildly at the end of the song. They sung a few more songs before retreating into the crowd where they were all crowded by bunches of new found fans complimenting them. Kouga managed to push enough people out of the way to grab Kagome and kiss her, which managed to get a few glares from male fans.

"Whoa man, that was a little weird don't you think?" Kagome said as she giggled once she pulled away.

"What the way people reacted, or the way I did this." Kouga grabbed Kagome again and brought her into another kiss.

"Yah that." Kagome said breathlessly.

Sango and Miroku who were watching laughed.

"That's the way you do it!" Miroku joked as Sango playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Don't tell me you are taking love advice from mister perv over there?" Kagome said, giggling. Kouga nodded.

"Hey we are big kids now, lets get some drinks going around!" Kouga said almost in a cheer. Miroku laughed.

"Of course we never drank before we reached the age of eighteen." Miroku joked. "Heck I'm a virgin too!"

Kagome gaped and laughed, Sango once more merrily punched Miroku. Kouga laughed before leaving to get the drinks. But no sooner then Kouga left one of the bar maids showed up with a beer and gave it to Kagome.

"To the lady from the man at the bar." The lady said pointing to the guy who had been surrounded by girls since the beginning. Kagome was disappointed to see that he was still surrounded by a bunch of girls and she couldn't see his face.

Sango smiled and punched her friend playfully.

"Oh! Kouga's not around! Why not go? Say hi?" Sango said happily and encouragingly.

"Sango, you of all people should know about not playing around." Miroku tsked mockingly.

"Whatever." Sango said just as Kouga returned with four beers.

When Kouga went to give Kagome a beer he noticed the one already in her hand.

"Oh, where'd you get that?" Kouga asked softly.

"One of the fans got it for me." Kagome said, getting stares from Sango and Miroku who in turn turned to look at Kouga's reaction.

Kouga shrugged and took a large swig of his beer. Kagome grinned and did the same, the others following in suite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome yawned as she accidentally fell out of bed. Right now she was thinking of waking up. Not to soon of her falling out of bed she turned up to stare at her clock.

"Eight already! I'm going to be late for my first day of work! This is a disaster! One hour to get ready my butt!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up and ran for the bathroom where she quickly shed her clothes and jumped into a cold shower.

"Gah!" Kagome screamed once the freezing water touched her body.

Instead of waiting for the water to warm up she swiftly cleaned herself and just as swiftly got out and threw a towel around herself as she ran back to her room where she grabbed a pair of tight black jeans and a racy black tank top that looked like a corset. When Kagome looked in the mirror she nearly cried.

"I'm going to look like a total skank! But I don't have time to change!" Kagome whined as she brought herself back together.

Kagome just shrugged it away as she threw on some mascara and eyeliner before she headed out the door. Before she left she grabbed a piece of toast that rested on the counter and glanced at the clock. Eight forty-five. Now she had fifteen minuets to catch the bus and head to the estates, no biggie, right?

As Kagome hopped on the bus she nearly fainted when she saw it would take fifteen minuets to actually get to a bus stop _near_ the estates. Meaning a two-minuet walk to there. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently until she reached the stop where she practically threw herself out of the bus and broke into a sprint. Luckily for her she was great at running and held the 100-meter record at her school, unfortunately that wasn't going to get her through the upcoming years in university.

Finally Kagome threw open the door to the eastern area where heads turned to stare at her. There were already four girls standing in a line seeming to be waiting for something.

"Nice of you to join us Higurashi-San. Just in time to." A man that seemed Kagome's age said as he gracefully made his way down the stairs that were in front of the door.

Kagome's heart was pounding. Was this total hunk her employer? It seemed so as the other girls swooned at the sight of him. Kagome just stood their gaping, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. Once the man with golden eyes reached the bottom step he walked over to Kagome and gently closed her mouth with gentle hands, grinning as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hold on a min-!" Kagome said but was cut off as the man put a finger to her lips.

"Shut up." He said gently, the girls on the other side were close to dieing from jealousy.

Kagome put her hands on her hips obviously irritated. Before Kagome could say anything though he grabbed her hand a kissed it lightly.

"Higurashi-San, I am pleased to be acquainted with you. I am your employer Inu-Yasha Youkai. " Inu-Yasha said with a flash from his to-die-for grin, baring a sexy fang.

Kagome had to stop her hand from jumping up and slapping the cocky bastard. She said nothing and she just stared at him for five seconds before he moved on to the next girls. Though he did flirt he didn't do the same thing he did with her. The others girls it was a peck on the cheek and a smile, which seemed to suffice for them. Once done the meet and greet he smiled at the small crowd.

"As you may know, me and my brother have chosen out of many girls to come and work here. You five are now lucky enough to be working for me the rest of the summer." He glanced a quick glance at Kagome with a grin. "And I hope we will all have fun together."

Kagome crossed her arms, feeling uncomfortable around this guy. He was practically taking off her clothes with his eyes. Suddenly Kagome could see how Miroku got connections with the family. No offense to her fine friend but he truly came on strong and was one to constantly grab a butt or flirt. Luckily since he'd been dating Sango she mostly kept him in check. Kagome snorted. It would take a miracle to turn this guy good.

Kagome's thinking and ignoring Inu-Yasha was interrupted by the descent of another beautiful man. This man looked like Inu-Yasha but seemed to have much more class to him in his expensive Armani suit. Kagome gazed in awe, this was the kind of person she was expecting to work for.

Inu-Yasha grinned at the guy. "And this would be my older brother Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru almost immediately caught Kagome's eye and walked gracefully over to her. He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it.

"And you are?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood straight back up again.

"Kagome Higurashi…" Kagome said in a quiver.

Inu-Yasha was watching seeming dissatisfied. His face showed disgust. Kagome came into the fact that she had made some enemies already when she noticed more glares from the other girls.

"I am glad to have you working for me. My brother claims to be the employer even though he has no instinct in business whatsoever. I will be taking care of your pay so you don't have to worry about that blundering fool. Please do not hesitate to ignore him." Sesshomaru said stoically.

Kagome was still in awe. This guy was wonderful!

"Domo arigato!" Kagome said happily with a bow. Inu-Yasha snorted.

Sesshomaru then in turn glared at Inu-Yasha. After that he glanced at the other girls, nodded and then headed back upstairs. Inu-Yasha seemed upset but continued.

"Anyways, you girls can get to work but I will call you and talk to you personally and then have you fit for your uniforms. Until then set to work." Inu-Yasha said pointing to a closet. The girls stared at each other. They hadn't come to actually clean. That wasn't what he expected was it?

Kagome rolled her eyes as the others shrugged their shoulders and sat down to start gossiping on the couches in the hall. Kagome caught something about Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru. So they were going to talk about boys and let her do all the work? Fine, she could do that.

Kagome walked upstairs with a dustpan and garbage bag in hand. He hadn't exactly told them to do anything. Maybe he didn't want anyone to actually clean, but it seemed to Kagome that Sesshomaru did. She sighed in confusion. She didn't know what to do.

"My brother is such an idiot. Not telling you what to actually do. Please excuse him for his idiocy. You can start by doing the three rooms behind you." A similar voice said from behind her.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" Kagome said in a breathless tone. "Uh huh…" She nodded at the doors.

Kagome nearly died when she felt his presence come closer.

"On the far right is my room, the middle is the aquarium, and the last one belongs to Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru's face. "I'm normally in the study in the next corridor."

Kagome swallowed quite noticeably as she was obviously intimidated. The weird part was Sesshomaru knew this and was abusing the power. Finally Sesshomaru turned and left. Kagome finally started to breathe again as she touched her head.

"What have a gotten myself into now?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

That was fun, except now since I forget to review the last chapter I have to review both of them. Let's just say I HATE reviewing my own work. Just like I hate reading a book twice. I only do that with my manga wink, wink Anyways, I have to throw myself into hell now, see yah next chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quote of the Chapter:


	3. Watching the Peacock Strut

Authors Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Ha! I am listening to Shakira as I write this chapter! Lol just got off the phone with my best friend Ashleigh. Inside joke about AMV including Shakira's Objection (Tango). I could tell it to you but then I'd have to kill you! Takes out sword Ha ha! Oh crap! If I kill you who will review this magnificent piece? Screw it and just read. Throws sword over shoulder and retreats

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Past Chapter Summery

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome parties after the gig but at the expense of waking up late the first day on the job. At the estates not only does her employer seem hot he also happens to be the cockiest person she has met. The same can't be said for his sophisticated brother who is stopping her from breathing. Who said looks couldn't kill?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0oo0o0o0o0o0o

None

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

wicca-majick – Yeah Inu-Yasha has kind of a weird personality this time around but this whole fanficiton is just kind a twisted thing.

BlueWaterDemoness – Yay! I'm original! It's music to my ears!

Speaker For the Five Year- Awww… You've been a reviewer for me for quite a while so I always trust your judgment. I nearly cried when you wrote the review. I just thought… She's so _right_. But I still luv yah so please don't give up on me or this fic. It actually gets better… this chapter. It's funnier now. And yes Sess and Inu are idiots but when you get deeper into the plot you might understand somethings that will explain that. For the Sexual Assault theory, Inu-Yasha is just used to getting what he wants and stuff. But the sexual assault thing is very important later on in the fic. Just to let you in just a bit, it forms a problem when he "might" be charged. As for the Kagome's clothes thing… well I thought it'd kind of be funny if Kagome did that, considering she's always getting penalized for her super short uniform skirt in the feudal era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Boorish Advances

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was still a bit flustered but headed on into Inu-Yasha's room first. She gasped in amazement. The room was twice, no four times the size of her own, not including his walk in closet. The closet got a raised eyebrow though.

"Ok…" She said staring at the large wardrobe. Heck there was a whole area with boxers in it for God's sake!

She looked around the room closer. It was an amazing room. The walls were painted blood red and had wooden floors. She sighed. There wasn't much to do but she could take the clothes on the floor and wash them. Also the window and mirror could use some cleaning. But first was first, his bed needed to be made. Kagome found this the most disgusting part actually. Who knows who else had been in that bed lately? Whatever, she needed to clean the sheets too.

"God, I'm like his freaking mother!" She said in an tsk-ing manner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey ladies!" Inu-Yasha said staring at the girls on the couch. He hadn't expected them to move in the first place.

He counted them. One, two, three, four… four. Of course! The renegade had taken him completely seriously which he didn't doubt she would. Maybe that's what made her so sexy? He'd been so used to having girls throw themselves at his feet, that Kagome's reaction had teetered him a bit. He grinned. He felt like a challenge over the summer, and Inu-Yasha always got his girl, using that horrid cliché.

The thing was upsetting him was Sesshomaru's reaction around her. Never before had he ever seen his brother act in such a flirtatious way, enjoying the reaction of the prey. It just wasn't like Sesshomaru. And plus, what made Sesshomaru so good? When he kissed her hand she nearly fell into a pile of jelly on the floor. Now Inu-Yasha kissed her on the _lips_ and she nearly beat him up. From the way she looked at that moment she probably could have.

Inu-Yasha chuckled a bit at the thought of Kagome trying to beat him up in those, tight black jeans…. And lovely black corset… Inu-Yasha stopped himself. He was getting into fantasy zone. Soon enough though, fantasy would become reality.

Inu-Yasha gazed at the girls.

"Sup?" He asked in his charming way. Blushes and murmurs crept about the girls.

"I'm Kikyou!" A girl with long black hair said holding out her hand. She wasn't as bubbly as the others but she was majestic and older by just a year though.

"I'm Kagura!" Another one said standing up with a hand extended. She had shorter black hair.

"Kanaa's the name!" A strange girl with short white hair said.

"And I'm Rin!" The last girl said. She and Kanaa were the youngest ones at 17. Rin had long black hair as well.

Inu-Yasha grinned ad nodded as he shook each of their hands. They were all _ok_ but none of them compared to Kagome for some strange reason. He was reaching for the unreachable with that one.

"Ok girls, go into the room over there so you can be fitted." Inu-Yasha said pointing to a door down the corridor.

As the girls left there were more giggles and murmuring. Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder to look up the stairs and smiled.

"Let the games begin!" He said turning around and going up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, and instead of working he spent his time thinking about that girl. Normally he wasn't one to flirt but this girl, her reactions… they really turned him on. He laughed. He felt like a dirty old man. He was stupid to feel such a way. He before had a twang of fear that he was turning into Inu-Yasha. But who cared, he was just having a little fun. Actually, it seemed Inu-Yasha cared, a great deal. It didn't matter though, Inu-Yasha was just being greedy.

Sesshomaru stared at the pen in his hands as he played around with it. Thinking about Kagome, made him….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome bent over to start taking off the sheets but was surprised by a pair of warm hands that had landed on her hips and pulled her close to someone's pelvis. Actually, right against someone's pelvis. Kagome blushed furiously but didn't dare get up as she was caught off guard.

"You like?" A soft seductive voice said from behind her.

Kagome pulled away so fast and wheeled around that she fell onto the bed. Inu-Yasha put one knee on the bed and leaned close to Kagome with a gratifying smile. What was with all the smiling? Did he think it made him any cuter? Kagome took a large breath and bit her bottom lip. Actually yes it did.

"Get away before I slap you." Kagome spat quickly. Inu-Yasha grinned.

"You're nothing but a kitten…" Inu-Yasha said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

Kagome swallowed and Inu-Yasha moved in to kiss her. Kagome slapped him hard across the face.

"And you're nothing but a dog." Kagome growled. She didn't care if she got fired, no way was she ever gonna kiss this piece of crap again.

Inu-Yasha was still looking away and Kagome could see the red where she had slapped him, there was white around the edges too! Kagome mentally gave herself a high five. Kagome stuck out her tongue when Inu-Yasha looked back at her. His eyes were smiling for him.

Yes, she was different, and she was worth the game, Inu-Yasha thought to himself as he stared into her honey brown eyes full of determination.

"Actually, I guess we could say you're a tigress. But since my charm wont get you what the hell will?" Inu-Yasha said innocently. It was Kagome's turn to smile.

"You know what would get me? An employer who didn't throw himself at me!" Kagome said laughing.

Inu-Yasha had a gleam in his eye. "I guess that rules out Sesshomaru?" He said deviously.

Kagome stopped laughing and stared at him for a second before sticking out her tongue again.

"You are going to stop that right now." Inu-Yasha said sticking his own tongue out at her.

Kagome grinned, his flirting had turned from powerful to cute, but she'd never put her wall down, not with this guy. Kagome knew guys like him. They'd pretend to be nice with one thing on their mind.

While Kagome was thinking her face went emotionless in thought. Inu-Yasha pretended to be board.

"Your cuter when you smile!" Inu-Yasha said as Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Inu-Yasha had that gleam in his eye again as he put his other leg on the bed and straddled her, grabbing her wrists and holding her down.

"Crap!" Kagome scorned in such a vulnerable state. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Last time I have you on my bed has to be memorable doesn't it?" Inu-Yasha said grinning a bit. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Oh, crap was right. She was about to be harassed by the biggest pig in the world.

Kagome turned her head so she wouldn't' be able to see what he was doing. She prepared for the worse but was happily surprised when he felt him tickle her stomach. Inu-Yasha had let her hands go and was now tickling Kagome to death. Kagome was in tears before Inu-Yasha finally let her go. He stood up triumphantly in his black cargos and tight black tee.

Kagome was so surprised by the whole scene she tossed her hair back and played with it in a daze. She then looked back in disgust.

"I hope that's all you do with your girls in that bed because I was just on it." Kagome said biting her bottom lip.

Inu-Yasha grinned once more at the chance to tease. "Oh of course not… You should have _seen_ the set on the woman last night. And she could do the most amazing thing with her arm…"

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"I quite… I can't handle it… I can't handle you! I feel like a babysitter not a maid!" Kagome said, putting her hands in the air in defeat.

"You are _not_ a babysitter. What the hell do you think Sesshomaru is? You, now _you_, are my little entertainer." Inu-Yasha said with that seductive tone in his voice again.

1

"No way, nuh-uh, never! I will _not_ be your stupid dancing monkey." Kagome said defensively. "What about your little skanks downstairs?"

"Oh, their nice, a pretty bunch I'd say. But the spotlight loves you my dear. They can watch though. I love an audience." That seductive tone not going out at any point.

"Are you drunk? Seriously? Or do you have some weird split personality?" Kagome growled not liking where he was taking the matter.

"You know, I really don't know these days." Inu-Yasha said, seeming in deep in thought as he closed his eyes.

Kagome used this thinking period to run she went to the door, unfortunately while he was talking Inu-Yasha had moved to the doorframe and caught her by the waist. Kagome's stomach lurched.

"I was thinking…" Inu-Yasha said silently.

"Wow's there's a new one if I ever saw it." Kagome snorted, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and stared at her.

"I was thinking you stay here, and continue to work here. Go downstairs and go to one of the rooms down the corridor by the entrance and get fitted for your uniform… Not that I don't mind this beautiful ensemble…" Inu-Yasha said as he stuck two fingers under the strap of her top.

Kagome blushed again and slapped him again. Inu-Yasha pulled away, she was good. Kagome stared at him with daring eyes.

"You know that felt good. And I guess I'll stay." Kagome said turning and Inu-Yasha let go of her waist. As she left she felt a little pat on her bottom.

Kagome bit her lip but just kept going, storming off in fortitude. Inu-Yasha used one hand to touch his face where she had slapped him. It was the other cheek this time around.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome touched her cheek as she went down the stairs. That ignorant bastard! And she had a boyfriend. Talking about work just turned into a major no with the boyfriend. God she wished the day would end. A part of her told her to escape the stupid job before she got hurt but she ignored it. She would be paid, and she would work, whither she ran into Inu-Yasha or not. She would not give in. The game had begun and she wasn't going to lose.

Once she was fitted she went back upstairs to happily find out Inu-Yasha was not there. Better yet _no one_ was there. She heard laughs downstairs, one of them being male. Some one was going to get busy tonight, and on… the bed… she'd have to clean… tommorow. Kagome wrinkled her nose again. Gross. She rather be at Wacdnalds cleaning puke up from the ceiling in a clown suit. How the puke got on the ceiling she would never know. She just had a very imaginative mind.

The day passed slowly and by the time 6 O-clock came around she was ready to fall into a heap on that comfy chair in her living room. Kagome yawned as she sat down on Inu-Yasha's bed. Without noticing she fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was six and the other girls had left. Inu-Yasha waited at the door ten minuets but Kagome didn't come. Maybe she'd left already? No, she was thorough. He went up the stairs to see his door still open. Once he got to the doorframe he leaned on it. He watched her chest rise and fall for almost five minuets. God damn she was sexy.

Inu-Yasha grinned. What a perfect opportunity to freak her out of those gorgeous pants of hers. He chuckled to himself as he took off his top and walked over to Kagome and hovered over her.

"Boo!" He said a normal tone and went in closer as she was waking up. He made sure his lips were hovering just over hers, not touching.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Be prepared to absolutely _love_ the next chapter!


	4. Boorish Advances

Authors Note: I Do not own Inu-Yasha

I am so bad! Here's this chapter. Ashleigh wont be happy but hey. Don't worry Ashkin you know they will be together.

07/06/2005- Omg, XD if you thought some of these chapters were funny you will laugh so hard, you will cry this chapter. Keep this in your mind, anything can happen. Omg and when Kagome gets up to fast…yah it always happens to me and one time is was funny because I couldn't see and I kept bumping into things before falling to the floor. Creeped my parents out though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: Wounded Heads and Hearts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gomen Gozaimasu- Sorry (Formal)

Kisama- Extremely rude way of saying you, equivalent to saying you bastard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

English Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

necrophilia- The act of having sex with a dead body. XD Thank you South Park.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

rayluva4- Thank you

Speaker for the Five Year- How'd you guess about Kouga? That's been planned for a while though. Trust me, you want drama, there is a whole bunch in this fan-fic. If something can go wrong, trust me, it will.

Mis0ka- Thank you very much. I really appreciate your review.

Dee- No it's not a Sesshomaru Kagome fic, I'm sorry. This fanficiton is actually dedicated to my friend Ashleigh M who was pleading for me to make a InuxKag fic so I couldn't let her down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter review

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha grinned. What a perfect opportunity to freak her out of those gorgeous pants of hers. He chuckled to himself as he took off his top and walked over to Kagome and hovered over her.

"Boo!" He said normally and went in closer as she was waking up. He made sure his lips were hovering just over hers, not touching.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"OHMYGAWD!" Kagome shrieked as she pushed Inu-Yasha away by pushing on his muscular chest. Inu-Yasha grinned in satisfaction as she jumped up too fast, getting a head rush.

Kagomes head was blurry from the head rush so she accidentally walked into the wall so hard she knocked herself out. Inu-Yasha couldn't stop laughing until he noticed she wasn't moving.

"Ah crap. The dumb ass killed herself! I'm not actually into necrophilia but I'm willing to try new things…." Inu-Yasha said laughing.

"You are evil…" Kagome groaned as she held her head. She rolled onto her back and her face contorted in pain. Her head felt like she'd split it open.

Inu-Yasha grinned as he turned around and went to a white dresser where he pulled out a pill bottle and took out two pills and went into the bathroom to come back with a glass of water.

"Yo, lean up. That's going to be a bitch if you don't take some aspirin." Inu-Yasha said for once sounding sincerely thoughtful as he held out the two pills and a glass of water.

Kagome slowly eased herself to lean up against the wall. She stared warily at his hand as she continued to hold her head with one hand.

"How do I know that's not drugs or something?" Kagome said in a serious tone.

"Look, if I wanted to rape you I would have when I had you on my bed before… Or maybe when you were sleeping just now. I may be perverted but not so much so that I'd take advantage of a girl… who could kill me... Plus I enjoy a nice game with my prey. Now take the pills, you're only hurting yourself." Inu-Yasha said innocently sounding like he truly cared.

Kagome finally used one hand to grab the pill, popping them in her mouth then taking some water. Once she swallowed she closed her eyes.

"I can't believe you bought that!" Inu-Yasha said excitedly. "How does your first taste of E taste like?"

Kagome eyes snapped open in horror. She saw a soft smile on Inu-Yasha's face.

"I'm joking I'm joking…" He said patting her hand.

Kagome let out a sigh.

"I think you are the biggest headache right now. What was with that anyways? I made a mistake ok? I was tiered. You are cruel." Kagome said closing her eyes again.

"Hey, if you're tiered you can sleepover! We can stay up all night dishing about the hottest guys and eat munchies and play truth or dare. It'll be so much fun!" Inu-Yasha said in a fake high voice.

Kagome for once laughed. "So he's a joker now is he?"

She hated to admit it but this was fun… more fun then she'd thought. When they were alone he was like an old friend. They seemed so compatible, but to think they could stay this way would be stupid. He still was Inu-Yasha and she was still Kagome.

"We should get you some ice… When you slam yourself into a wall you really slam yourself hard." Inu-Yasha said lightly as he put his hand over hers. "Don't be suicidal now, you have a lot to live for!" He said joking again.

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome for a bit and then leaned in for a kiss. Smack. Once more couldn't hurt?

"And you call be stupid?" She chuckled. "Besides, if I ever wanted to kill myself you'd be the cause."

Inu-Yasha shrugged innocently. "It was worth a try wasn't it?"

Then Inu-Yasha smiled again. "I have an idea… since my cheeks have already been used why not move on to hitting other things! Like next my neck, then my chest, my arms, my hands… and then!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "No way sicko. And don't even go there."

"I know I shouldn't but sometimes I'm so lonely!" He chortled, daring Kagome to go on.

"Of course! You Mr. Suave must get lonely many of nights!" Kagome said leaning closer then pulling away playfully.

"Then take my loneliness away…" He said lowly in a whisper.

Kagome pursed her lips lightly and gazed at Inu-Yasha. She leaned forward and Inu-Yasha's eye screamed score! Kagome moved to his ear and pretended to go to whisper in his ear. It was so quiet she could hear his heartbeat.

"You try too hard." She said loudly making him flinch and she pulled away laughing. Inu-Yasha rubbed his ear.

"Oh, you had to use the word hard didn't you? Anyways, it seems like you are feeling better?" He said playfully.

"Yeah, that E works wonders on headaches! Who'da thunk?" Kagome said tittering.

Kagome got up and held herself steady. Yes, she was ready to go back home.

"I got to go now… Oh and for your info…' She said in the doorway looking back to stare at the cute innocent Inu-Yasha staring intently at her, at least her or her butt… either way his eyes were on her. "I have a boyfriend."

Inu-Yasha's slight grin faded and as she left the doorframe she heard him call after her.

"Don't think I won't get you in the end." He said in an unwavering tone.

Kagome laughed at his persistence and accidentally ran into something large and sturdy. Not another wall she sighed, as she fell backwards from the impact a pair of strong arm held her upwards. Kagome peered up to see Sesshomaru staring at her attentively. The butterflies started up again.

"Gomen Gozaimasu!" Kagome said as she bowed with a nod of her head, considering there wasn't much else she could do considering she was in the arms of a man. She blushed and looked away.

"Why are you still here? Your work ended at 6:00. It's nearly 7:30 now…" He said, keen to hear an answer, hoping his brother hadn't tainted her yet.

"Actually, funny story. I fell asleep and Inu-Yasha-San snuck up and scared me which made me jump up and I got a head rush and I headed straight into the wall and nearly killed myself." Kagome said quickly and nervously. She mentally slapped her self.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She was thinking to herself. Talk about too much information. Sesshomaru probably thought she was insane. When she looked up to see his reaction he seemed to be slightly frowning.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

Kagome sighed. Great now he thought she was a nut. Oh, wait, no! He was actually concerned about her health after she was stupid enough to run into a wall. Awesome! There was _some_ sympathy and no feelings that she was insane… well, maybe…

"No, no I'm fine now. Inu-Yasha gave me an aspirin." She said smiling and realized what she had said. Once again stupider then ever. Now he was going to think Inu-Yasha slipped her something and that was why she was a nut. "I swear it was aspirin because it feels better now."

Sesshomaru just nodded cautiously.

"How are you getting home?" He asked calmly, a lot calmer then Kagome was.

"Oh, the bus." She said, happy to be able to say something and not sound like an idiot. Oh wait she did. She seemed proud to be riding the bus where Sesshomaru was rich and probably thought the bus was dirty and beneath him.

"That wont do… I'll drive you home. Someone as beautiful as you has no place on a bus. Also I don't trust you going home alone with you in this state." Sesshomaru said, once more with the flattery.

Kagome nodded in a gapped dazed look. She didn't even notice when Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist to lead her to the large garage.

Inu-Yasha had watched everything from the top of the steps. Kagome had run into Sesshomaru near the main entrance. Inu-Yasha clenched his teeth.

"No fair! He's too old! He's 20! Three years older! Not only that, but she is mine. If it weren't for me she wouldn't even be working here. This is a load of bullshit." Inu-Yasha growled as he stood up and kicked the air before heading to his room where a punching bag hung in the corner.

Inu-Yasha happily took out his frustrations on this bag. Imagining the bag in the form of Sesshomaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat comfortably in the leather seats of the beautiful black convertible. The summer wind played with her hair as the roof was down. Sesshomaru carefully drove the stick shift. Normally Kagome was wary in stick shift cars, the constant movement freaked her out. But it seemed with Sesshomaru driving she didn't mind… _as much_. She still would get an awkward tilt in her stomach but in her heart she knew it had nothing to do with the car. It was the feelings of eyes resting on her approvingly.

Sesshomaru would glance over at the girl in the passenger seat. Never before had he had a woman in his car beside him. He'd concentrated on work so much that he'd never taken notice to girls and young ladies such as the one in his car.

His grip on the shift was harder then normal. _He_ _Sesshomaru_ was tense. This was new to him. He wasn't surprised. Kagome was hot and had something about her, not looks that made her more attractive. Maybe it was her attitude. Or the way she lost it around him. He was attracted to it all.

The car finally slowed to a stop in front of the Higurashi shrine. Kagome held her breath for a few seconds and then her eyes moved over and locked with Sesshomaru's. He had a tense concentration on his mind. She leaned forward and so did he, the soft sound of leather moving the only think heard.

Finally Kagomes lips made contact with Sesshomaru's. Open mouth and all. Then she blushed and pulled away. Once out of the car Kagome stared at the ground.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tommorow?" She said quickly.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru said as he nodded and put the car back into motion. Kagome watched until the car disappeared. Kagome nearly collapsed right there.

"So much for never getting in a car with a stranger." Kagome said, straggling to find her voice as she hurried back up the steps to her house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru clucked his tongue as he made a turn. Yes, no doubt about it, she was hot. That wasn't his first kiss but was definitely the best. Sure he didn't have interest in girls but they still threw themselves at him and kissed him.

Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip. Yummy, vanilla lip-gloss. He licked the rest off and savored the taste. He'd always loved vanilla.

He slowly eased into the driveway and then went into the dinning room where dinner was conveniently being served. Sesshomaru sat at one end of the table and Inu-Yasha at the other. Once the plates were placed Inu-Yasha started flinging vegetables with amazing accuracy. Finally Sesshomaru was annoyed.

"Stop being so childish kisama!" Sesshomaru said as he stopped eating and he looked up to see his brother had a fiercer look. Sesshomaru grinned. "What is it little brother?" Sesshomaru said with false concern.

"You know bloody well what's wrong. What the hell do you think you were doing by driving Kagome home and flirting with her? Why the hell did you put your arm around her?" Inu-Yasha spat in flowing words.

Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed with triumph over his little brothers fickle emotions. "Inu-Yasha no need to be so greedy. She's just one out of many."

"That's a load of bull. She's not just anyone she is something. And she is mine." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Yah, she isn't like the others is she? She is a great kisser, only a few of those around these days. Not to mention she where's the sweetest vanilla lip-gloss." Sesshomaru boasted.

Inu-Yasha lost it as he stood up and slammed his fists down on the table. "What a load! She'd never kiss you!" Inu-Yasha roared.

"Mmm, there's still some lip-gloss left…" Sesshomaru said licking his bottom lip, ignoring Inu-Yasha's rants. Inu-Yasha frowned.

"She has a boyfriend you know. She won't stay with you in a million years!" Inu-Yasha protested in a yell.

"She won't have one if she gets enough of me." Sesshomaru said in an overconfident tone that reminded him a lot of Inu-Yasha.

"You dirty old!" Inu-Yasha started as he headed over to the other side of the table, fists raised.

"Is that really wise Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru growled as he stood up.

Inu-Yasha surprised himself. What the hell was he doing? He'd known this girl one freaking day and he'd fallen for her. No, he lusted for her and that was it. No way he could love someone in one day. Same with Sesshomaru. It was all lust. Tommorow he wouldn't care… no he would not.

"It's not over." Inu-Yasha scowled as he turned and sat back down, playing with his food once more.

Sesshomaru grinned in a conquering way. Inu-Yasha wished he could slap the smile off of his face. The game was off to a rocky start and not close to over… he'd have his way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

You can't even begin to comprehend how much I loved doing this chapter… And I can't wait to wake up tommorow and do review for chapter three and this one… YAY! Omg and you can't imagine how times during the car scene I had to change stick shit to stick shift! I am SO bad!

The Joke about E from Inu-Yasha actually sounds like Shigure to Ritsu in Fruit Basket. Who agrees? Lol… "I'm so sooorrrrryyyy! Am I intruding?"…"Yes…Yes you are…"…"NOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Let Me Serve You

Authors Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

I think the plot will develop better. Sigh. Ok, I'll accept flames, which I so deserve. I'll be looking for them and still be getting mad! Lol, that's me!

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

None

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

None

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Last Chapter Summery

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha and Kagome have a friendly moment ending with Sesshomaru driving Kagome much to Inu-Yasha's despair. After the drive Kagome ends up kissing Sesshomaru which comes up over at the Youkai Estates. The boys are fighting, and it's a race to see who wins the prize.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Kagome held her head as she flung herself onto the bed. She felt another headache coming on. What did she think she was doing? For the strangest reason she felt bad, not only about Kouga but also Inu-Yasha. It didn't make sense. She'd need to phone someone who could make sense of it all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You _kissed_ the heir to the Youkai industries? Do you know how big he is?" Sango said with bright eyes.

"I'm not too sure about how big he is…" Kagome said in a slight daze.

"Don't be stupid. He is probably the richest… Oh get off that! Don't you dare think of that! Stay away from him! Not only is he your employer he also happens to rich meaning he is a player." Sango said in a new comforting tone.

"Yah you're right, but I think the player thing doesn't apply to him at all. That's more of his brother." Kagome said yawning as she drank up her coffee.

"He has a brother! Oh YAH! Inu-Yasha! I heard he is so charming! I've seen him a couple times before, not face to face though…. So what's up with you and him?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Nothing. I don't know what to think around Inu-Yasha. He is such an obsessive pig and is constantly trying to get me to get in his bed… with him… without tickling or scaring me." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"You mean you actually were on his bed?" Sango's eyes enlightened a bit more.

"Yah, but it's not what you think. He keeps sneaking up on me. The first time I was taking the h sheets off his bed to clean them and he grabbed my waist from behind and I was so caught off guard I fell onto his bed. That's when he straddled me and tickled me till I started to cry." Kagome said, remembering the childish scene.

"Aw! He _likes_ you!" Sango said in a tone that was meant for a little girl in kindergarten spilling about her first crush. "That is so cute, and you said the first time. There was a second time?"

Kagome nodded grimly. This one she didn't want to fully remember even though it was probably the best moments she'd spent with him.

"The next time I had finished cleaning and it was time to go home but I was pooped so when I went back to Inu-Yasha's room to make sure everything was neat and I fell asleep on his bed. Of course Inu-Yasha would not let me up. Instead he scared the shit out of me by being half naked and hovering over me about to kiss me, muttering something to wake me up. Of course I don't think he was actually going to kiss me. But anyways when I woke up I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him because I thought he was totally naked and had done something to me. From there on it was a disaster. I was so scared I jumped up too fast, got a head rush, and ran into a wall knocking myself out. Can you say smooth? But Inu-Yasha was nice about it, giving me an aspirin and water." Kagome said, the thoughtful act that he had done kind of warmed her.

"Cute! Adorable! Kawaii!" Sango said in a chirping voice. "But then there's Kouga…"

Kagome sighed. "Exactly." Kagome said and winced.

Sango reached over and patted her friend on the shoulder. There was her best friend trying to find happiness at the bottom of her fifth coffee… talking about that.

"Kagome I think you should slow down the coffee intake. You can get another headache." Sango said, concerned for her friend.

"Naw the latest one will last and I won't feel the next one." Kagome groaned as she finished her cup and got ready for another one.

"Kagome, I'm telling you you'll feel sick this in the morning. Meaning if you aren't alert one of the guys will take advantage of you." Sango said, actually catching her friend's attention this time.

"You are so right. I'm sorry. I feel so stupid. At least I'm not into alcohol or else I'd be drunk by now." Kagome said as she looked thoughtfully at the empty cup.

"Just being a friend." Sango smiled. "Now how's about we go out and by you some sleeping pills and get out of this Starbucks… ok?" Sango said helping her friend up. Kagome nodded as they left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha woke up sweating. Another nightmare. They had normally dissipated since he became a teenager but it had suddenly come up again. He didn't know what he was so afraid of. The dream was simple; he was alone, in a black room. That was it. He was alone. He propped himself up and looked at the clock. It was seven. He quickly jumped into the shower and came back out to dress.

Inu-Yasha got out and started getting dressed. Today a pair of baggy black jeans with a black muscle shirt. He wasn't sure why he loved black so much; it was a mystery to even him.

He didn't feel totally awake. Inu-Yasha went downstairs and ignored breakfast. He needed to drive, somewhere to clear whatever thoughts he had. He was just going to drive anywhere.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's voice squeaked when she saw another black convertible at the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome froze and just stared. Suddenly Inu-Yasha turned his head and stared at her, bringing down the sunglasses he was wearing to get a better look. Kagome finally went down the stairs one at a time. Why did she feel so guilty? Maybe it was because this guy liked her supposedly and she had kissed his brother the other night. She wouldn't tell him, she couldn't.

Inu-Yasha examined Kagome from head to toe. Today she was wearing a pair of black shorts which, seemed quite short, for a top she was wearing a tight red tank. Today her hair was tied back with chopsticks.

Once Kagome approached the car she shifted uneasily on her feet, biting her bottom lip. Inu-Yasha stared at her lips, the sun giving them a slight shine. Unfortunately, she was wearing lip-gloss; the possibility of it being vanilla was quite high.

"Get in, I thought I'd give you a ride to work." He said raising the glasses once more in place.

"Um, ok." Kagome said as she opened the door.

Inu-Yasha glanced over at her, she was uneasy… Did she feel… Guilty? Never before had she been uneasy around him except when he had pinned her to his bed. Soon the car went forward. Kagome was happy to know that this car was an automatic.

"What happened yesterday… When you left?" Inu-Yasha asked, griping the steering wheel tighter. He looked over to the side and saw she was biting her bottom lip.

"Nothing." Kagome said lightly, trying to keep her voice from showing him otherwise.

"Come on, don't lie. I saw you leave with Sesshomaru." Inu-Yasha growled impatiently.

"Fine, I left with Sesshomaru, what's so big about that? He offered a drive home and I went with him! You hardly know me so why the hell do you care? Besides what I do is none of your business." Kagome growled as she crossed her arms, ending by slamming back into the chair and clenching her jaw. She should have known something was up when she had seen Inu-Yasha.

"So you did something with him didn't you? Don't say you didn't cause I know that you wouldn't be as pissed off as your were now or as on edge as you are if nothing happened." Inu-Yasha barked back, practically having a yelling contest with Kagome.

"Ok! I kissed him… I mean he kissed me. I mean…. I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO THINK! I had a freaking headache and was on aspirin. It just happened." Kagome yelled as Inu-Yasha eased his car up into the driveway.

"Alright…"Inu-Yasha said with a softer tone in his voice. Kagome went for the door handle to leave but Inu-Yasha grabbed one of her arms.

Kagome looked back at Inu-Yasha to see he had taken the glasses off and was staring at her in that way again. Oh, no. What'd she get into this time?

"If you want to make it up to me… you'd kiss me too. Right here, right now." Inu-Yasha said, daring her to do so.

"I am _not_ drunk. Why should I care if you don't care about me? I should be happy!" Kagome said but found her tone going softer as she leaned forward and so did Inu-Yasha. "I would never in a million- Mmm."

Kagome once again found herself in a car with a stranger and she just happened to kiss that stranger. He was a good kisser though…. Inu-Yasha raised a hand and put it on her cheek. No, this was wrong! She had a boyfriend. She had five seconds to decide before she was going into make out mode or going to get out of it.

Smack! Yes, getting out was the best choice. Inu-Yasha's cheek stung but he didn't care. He was grinning. Kagome was breathing heavily.

"That was messed up! Black mail!" Kagome growled. Sango was right, she should have eased up on the coffee a while before she actually did. "Besides I've had too much coffee."

Kagome got out of the car and slammed the door. Inu-Yasha laughed as he also left the car. Inu-Yasha licked his bottom lip. Sure enough, the sweetest vanilla lip-gloss ever. Inu-Yasha jogged to catch up to the storming girl.

"Hey Kagome! Loving the vanilla! Flavor of the Gods!" Inu-Yasha joked, only making Kagome clench her fists and walk faster.

Kagome finally opened the garage door and unfortunately landed herself right in the main entrance where the four girls glared at her. Oh great, now not only would Inu-Yasha never her let her down for the kiss she wouldn't receive any slack from these girls either.

"God what is wrong with me?" Kagome growled as she suddenly was hoisted into the air and onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "Dammit put me down."

Inu-Yasha hadn't expected the other girls to be around when he did this. He grinned at them and they instantly forgave, what was with so much slack? He went up to each of them, saying good morning and shaking each their hands. Kagome had given up trying to get herself put down and was busy just trying to keep her head up.

"You should be happy to know, that the uniforms are done! Let me just get them. I'll be back in a sec." Inu-Yasha said with a stupid happy face before leaving up the stairs, Kagome still in hand and on shoulder.

Going up the stares Kagome blinked at the split personality of the girls, which, had changed as Inu-Yasha had change from front to back. They were all giving her evil looks of fury. Kagome giggled and stuck out her tongue.

"Kagome don't be rude." Inu-Yasha said totally not serious and half not caring as he glanced at her.

Finally they got into his room and he closed the door with his foot before putting her down.

"Are you insane? Those girls already want my head on a plate. Do you want them to have a barbeque with the rest of me? Do you want me dead?" Kagome yelled.

"Mmm… You and barbeque sauce all over your body…" Inu-Yasha said, almost thinking to himself as he rummaged around his room.

"You are so perverted." Kagome said lightly as she glared at him through half close eyes.

Finally Inu-Yasha found what he was looking for as he pulled five boxes from his desk drawer. He tossed one at Kagome and she caught it.

"Yah, you gave it to me but what am I supposed to do with it now?" Kagome said with a tense tone.

"And you call me stupid! You put it on." Inu-Yasha said as he stared at her.

"Yah, where?" Kagome growled, her patience growing thin.

"Quite spazzing. Just go and change in my bathroom. But if you really want to change in front of me I'll have to sit down." Inu-Yasha said with that stupid grin of his.

"Fine." Kagome took the package and went to the luxurious bathroom. It was huge with marble flooring.

Kagome quickly changed and got out, glaring at Inu-Yasha.

"Where the hell did you buy this thing? A lingerie store?" Kagome hissed.

It was true though. The uniform was a French maid costume practically. Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"One problem though other then the fact it's racy…" Kagome sighed, not believing she was about to say what she was. "It has a zipper on the back."

Inu-Yasha got another twinkle in his eyes as if to say certainly. He walked over to her and slid the zipper up. When Kagome was going to turn around she felt something tugging at her hairpieces and then suddenly felt her hair fall to her shoulders.

"Hey! Give those back!"

"Never!" Inu-Yasha laughed back childishly, holding the chopsticks in the air with Kagome trying in vain to jump up and get them.

"You're nothing but a bully!" Kagome jeered, pouting with her hands on her hips. Inu-Yasha just laughed.

"And you're everything else." Inu-Yasha said still teasing. Finally Kagome gave up and left, going downstairs.

Inu-Yasha shrugged as he grabbed the remaining boxes and headed downstairs where the girls gladly left to put on their uniforms. Once they came back into the main entrance they stood in a row and Inu-Yasha seemed to be examining them. Unluckily for Kagome she had come down the stair with a basketful of laundry. When she saw the girls she nearly dropped the basket.

"You made _mine_ smaller!" Kagome said angrily. Inu-Yasha laughed.

"Never noticed! Must have been a mix up." Inu-Yasha said shrugging.

Kagome mocked a laugh and gave him a look of disgust and continued to go to the laundry room, going by the sneering girls.

"Ok ladies. If you'd like to go back to work I'm inviting my friend over later so he can meet you!" Inu-Yasha said as he clapped his hands and turned around to go upstairs. Now back to tormenting Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Still seems to me like it's going to fast… I'm just too lazy to change _everything_. See? I am a very, how do you say, dedicated to my writing.


	6. I'm not gonna cry Oh crap Im crying!

1Authors Note: I still don't own Inu-Yasha though I want to lay claims on Ryo from Hot Gimmick!

Heh, I still love Ryo even now...

12/06/2005- Yes...yes I do... AND OMG this is the BEST chapter yet. Like this is my FAV chapter. Trust me... I had fun...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

None

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Kagome entered Inu-Yasha's room she held her breath. No Inu-Yasha in sight, good. She breathed a sighed of relief and she grabbed the new sheets and began to make his bed. Just as she bent over to get a corner she felt something hit her butt. Kagome quickly turned around, putting a hand on the place where it hit, opening her mouth to say …

"Ow!" Kagome said sharply and Click, Snap. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled angrily as she caught sight of the juvenile at the doorway, grinning with a digital camera in his hands.

"Don't you just love rubber bands and cameras?" Inu-Yasha said grinning at her just as he looked down to review the picture. He drew in a breath. "Wow… That's… That's definitely _nice_." Inu-Yasha looked up at her and smiled again. "The camera loves you baby!"

Kagome gapped and ran over, jumping in the air to grab the camera, yet another game of keep away. Why did Inu-Yasha have to be so damn tall? In fact, she still hadn't gotten those hair sticks back yet.

"You wanna see?" Inu-Yasha said looking down at her teasingly. Kagome nodded. "Well then… Turn around."

Kagome pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Inu-Yasha laughed lightly.

"Go on… I _promise_ I won't do a thing. " Inu-Yasha said prodding her gently with his words. Finally Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around, putting her hands down.

Inu-Yasha put his arms around her as if to hug her but had the camera in front of her. Kagome glanced down and she could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. There she was, open mouth, hand on her butt, and in the kinkiest clothes ever. God she looked like a porn star. And was that her underwear she could see?

"Inu-Yasha you are going to delete that picture right now!" Kagome growled, pouncing for the camera but Inu-Yasha kept it out of her reach. God how she hated this stupid game.

"Hmm… black lace panties…. Hey Kagome you're my kind of girl." Inu-Yasha said once more teasing Kagome.

"What is going on?" A slightly deeper voice said as it entered the room.

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned their heads to see Sesshomaru in the doorway. Inu-Yasha was holding one of Kagome's wrists as he held the camera in the other hand, Kagome reaching for it. Both of them stood frozen in a dead silence. Inu-Yasha didn't even flinch when Sesshomaru grabbed the camera out of his hands.

"Wait a minuet! That's mine!" Inu-Yasha growled, noticing his prize had been taken away finally, lunging for the camera to no avail as Sesshomaru held out a hand, keeping Inu-Yasha an arms length away with the palm of his hand on Inu-Yasha's head.

"Nooo!" Kagome wept silently. The whole scene finished off with Kagome on her knees, head hanging, dieing in embarrassment.

"Let's see…" Sesshomaru said as he stared down at the picture and found himself at loss for words. Kagome started to cry and Inu-Yasha continued to reach for the camera as Sesshomaru enjoyed the moment and the picture.

"Yo!" Another guys voice said as it entered the room. "I thought something was up."

"Miroku?" All three of them said as they spotted him in the doorway. Kagome stopped crying, Inu-Yasha stopped reaching, and Sesshomaru stopped looking.

"Yeah, you invited me over remember Inu-Yasha? And what is this?" Miroku said as he grabbed the camera out of Sesshomaru's hands.

Kagome began to cry again, Inu-Yasha was now lunging at Miroku and Sesshomaru was standing there looking pensive.

"Whoa Kagome! Never saw you in such a way… And is that black lace?" Miroku said laughing.

"No more…." Kagome said as she hung her head, the waterfall continuing. "His fault!" Kagome said in a new evil tone, pointing an accusing finger at Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha that isn't the most appropriate way to be treating staff." Sesshomaru said rubbing his temple with one of his hands.

"Yah and neither was the way you kissed her in the car." Inu-Yasha growled, Miroku getting caught up into the whirl.

"Now _what_ happened in _what_ car?" Miroku asked grinning.

"Make it stop!" Kagome continued to cry.

"Oh, yah! And that vanilla lip-gloss does taste great. I got a taste this morning" Inu-Yasha said with a gleam in his eye, suddenly Sesshomaru was about to beat the crap out of his brother.

"Kagome that's not like you at all." Miroku said walking over to his friend and kneeling down.

"He's driving me _insane_." Kagome sighed, stopping her crying to look at her friend. Miroku gave a loving smile and wiped away a rogue tear. He hugged her then…

"Miroku!' Kagome growled, slapping him. "You are my best friend's boyfriend!"

Miroku laughed, he just couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry, it's the hand, it lives on it's own you should know that!"

Suddenly Miroku felt himself shadowed by two other men. He looked up to see four pairs of glaring eyes on either side of him. Kagome's eyes widened. As both the guys went for Miroku Kagome jumped up and threw herself at them, making each of them stumbling backwards to keep her from hurting herself.

Unexpectedly, Kagome found herself breathing heavily in the middle of two men who were on their backs also. The guys both got up and held out hands.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said hurriedly.

"Kagome-san, have you hurt yourself?" Sesshomaru said in a more conserved voice.

Kagome ignored each of their hands and helped herself up, dusting herself off.

"I'm sorry to have been wasting everyone's time. I have work to do." Kagome said nodding into a bow before leaving.

As she left both Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru cocked their heads to get a better look. Miroku shook his head.

"You guys got it bad." Miroku said in a hopeless matter.

"I don't know what you are saying." Sesshomaru said as he straightened his jacket and left.

"You're crazy!" Inu-Yasha said as he stared at his friend. Miroku just shrugged.

"Come on… I'm hot. Let's get some Popsicles from the kitchen." Inu-Yasha said pointing to the door.

"I'm with you, and please, don't hesitate to fill me in on the way there." Miroku said patting his friend on the shoulder as they left.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sighed as she took out two buckets and filled them with soap water. Putting in the middle of the main entrance where she was preparing to clean. Not to her luck that the entrance was the gossip place for the _others_.

"What were you doing up there? We heard a lot of things going up there on so you better tell us." One of the girls with shorter black hair said standing up.

"That's right. And you don't want to mess with us. I'm Kikyou, that's Kagura, Kanaa, and Rin." Kikyou said pointing everyone out.

"The KKK! How wonderful! They've added an R to try and cover up their evil-ness but aren't that smart." Kagome snapped, daring them to try her.

She started to clean and the girls began to gossip, Kikyou was smiling in an awful way that made Kagome know they were up to something. Kagome knew it but she ignored it, cleaning.

"You missed a spot." Kikyou said, pointing to a spot on the floor where she had thrown a chip.

"And you're missing your brain. What is the world coming to?" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone. Kikyou got up snarling.

"Wanna make something of it bitch?" Kikyou growled, standing up and grabbing one of the buckets and throwing its contents at Kagome.

"Ah." Kagome yelped when the cold water touched her skin, sinking through the uniform and soaking her to the bone.

"That's it! You're going down!" Kagome yelled, picking up the last bucket and throwing the rest on Kikyou.

And so the catfight began, Kagome and Kikyou scrambling to pull each other's hair, yelping and making all sorts of noises while they did so.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here meet the girls…" Inu-Yasha said as he turned the corner to see a very wet Kagome and Kikyou having a catfight.

The Popsicle in his mouth seemed a lot less interesting as it dropped to the floor, as did his mouth. Miroku was nodding approvingly as the remaining 'maids' were doing a cheer on the side. Kikyou grabbed the side of Kagome's uniform and ripping it to let it slid on both sides of her shoulders exposing bra straps and the tops of a bra. Kagome grabbed Kikyou's hair and pulled it. Kikyou lost her grip and fell to the floor, bringing Kagome down with her.

"Wow… that's hot…" Miroku said in an amazed tone, Inu-Yasha nodded.

On the ground Kagome quickly acted by straddling Kikyou and grabbing her hair, making Kikyou screeched and struggled to be set free but Kagome kept pulling,

Only letting go to slap Kikyou and continue to slap her.

"Where's a video camera when you need one?" Miroku stated, Inu-Yasha nodding again.

At last Sesshomaru came downstairs to see what the hell was going on to see the catfight going on. As much as he was enjoying it he was afraid that Kagome would get hurt, but from where he was standing that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

"What are you idiots doing?" Sesshomaru growled. "Break it up!"

Miroku and Inu-Yasha nodded at the same time, snapping Inu-Yasha back to reality.

"I'll take Kagome." Inu-Yasha said tensely.

"And I'll take…" Miroku said wondering the girl's name.

"Kikyou."

"Right, Kikyou. I'll take Kikyou."

With everything sorted out among the boys Inu-Yasha went over and put his arms under Kagome's and pulled her up, not caring if her soaking body soaked his own clothes. Miroku was just as easily calming Kikyou whose face was a complete mess. Kagome struggled to get back in the game screeching wildly and kicking her feet.

"That's right biatch! That's right!" Kagome yelled after Kikyo.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled trying to calm Kagome. Alas Inu-Yasha had had enough so he turned Kagome around and caught her eyes.

It took Kagome a split second to know what was going to happen. Oh no, not again. She was being drawn into the eyes as Inu-Yasha put two hands on the side of her face and kissed her. Now it was Kikyou's turn to go crazy, finally kicking to get at Kagome. Sesshomaru who was watching got a stern look on his face as he hurried over and yanked Inu-Yasha away.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru barked as he glared at his brother.

"Jealous?" Inu-Yasha said with a smirk on. Sesshomaru went to punch him but he felt something cling onto his arm.

"Don't… please…" A soft caring voice said as she buried her face into his arm, crying.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said in a softer tone as he lowered his arm.

"It's all my fault." Kagome said lightly. "It seems every thing is lately." Kagome said, forcing herself to smile. "You go back to doing your work, Inu-Yasha can go back to Miroku, and I can go back to working. I'm am sorry for the disturbance."

Sesshomaru just nodded and left, leaving Inu-Yasha to stare at Kagome. Kagome nervously crossed her arms and looked away. Inu-Yasha turned to Kikyou and held her hand in a way that made her forgive him instantly, once again. Man, that was getting annoying.

"I am so sorry for anything that has happened. Please take the day off. The others may go too. As a punishment Kagome will have to stay and work." Inu-Yasha said, trying to keep a straight face.

"It's no problem Inu-Yasha-Sama!" Kikyou said with a smile as she left.

Inu-Yasha turned back to Kagome.

"Are you sure you're ok with your uniform? I can order another one but it'll be in only tommorow." Inu-Yasha said as he put a hand on her shoulder, Kagome winced.

"No I'm fine for now. And how about we get rid of the uniform idea?" Kagome said forcing herself to grin.

"A guy can dream can't he?" Inu-Yasha said shrugging. Kagome laughed and watched as Miroku and Inu-Yasha left to do something else.

"Inu-Yasha! I just cleaned this floor! You should be less careless with your Popsicles!" Kagome yelled at him, staring at the sticky situation on the floor.

Kagome heard laughter and couldn't help but smile and she went to get another pail of water. What a summer it was going to be.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inu-Yasha, what you did back there was sweet. Kagome could use someone like you." Miroku said, applauding Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha eyed his friend suspiciously. "What the hell are you talking about? Besides, she has a boyfriend already."

"He is a dirt bag." Miroku said in a faint voice. Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow. "Well, you see… He and Kagome have been going out for about a year now but the thing is, she isn't the only one. Kouga has another girlfriend that he's been with a year and a half. Not to mention he has the mentality of a bachelor, going for the next pretty thing. But he keeps clinging on to both his girlfriends at the same time."

"Sounds like me." Inu-Yasha said, smirking.

"Not even. Kagome _knows_ he has another girlfriend and he keep telling her he's going to dump his other girlfriend and Kagome believes him. Kagome doesn't know about the others though, the bar girls that is. I'd tell her but it would truly break her. Her best friend Sango tries hard enough to show her that she should dump Kouga because he has another girlfriend."

"Wow, that's low, considering my life too." Inu-Yasha growled, imagining pounding that guy in.

"It sucks the most because I'm Kagome's friend and she's constantly worrying why he doesn't like her. She doesn't feel pretty because she feels like she's constantly competing with Kouga's other girlfriend. I think it's all stupid, the way he treats her." Miroku said, genuinely concerned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Whose got the button? OMIGAWD I loved the party Ashleigh! But just your luck I only added this authors note _after_ you read the chapter. So you wont read it but other people will! Anyways, to fill you people in I'm happier then ever! This past weekend April 8th 2005- April 10th I went to my friends house for a long sleepover and it was so exciting! I met her other anime friends and I got to read two new _awesome_ manga's. "Hot Gimmick, and Hana-Kimi" Trust me, read them! And then for anime I saw I saw Azu Manga Daiho, Chrono Crusade (Gotta look at that… I actually borrowed it…) and Excel Saga. Omg Excel Saga is SO funny! "YOU MAKE ME BLEED! Puhchu! And a certain love called loyalty… Lord Ilpalazzo!" Omg so great. I bet you've probably stopped reading by now and I don't mind so I'll announce my bigger and greater news next chapter… Not that'll matter once you read it….


	7. Crawling

1 Authors Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Omg! Chrono Crusade, is _the_ best anime ever! I love it! I think my fav anime's would now stand at 1, Chrono Crusade, 2, Excel Saga, and 3, Inu-Yasha! I love them all!

12/30/2005: ACTUALLY! Furuba is now my numba 1! Anyways have fun and happy New Years!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hateinqit: Yay LUV! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!

Saturn-Fox: I don't really like him for some odd reason 0-0 Who knew! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year:)

Nessie: I hope someone could appreciate the wonders of cat fights as I do. I am personally a cat fight champion majoring in slapping and hair pulling – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Dolphinlady: Kouga BAD, Catsfights GOOD! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Butterflywinds: You make me happy, and excited! I really appreciate your review because it made me so happy and smile. Thank you! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Kit: YAH, about Sesshy. He's not really a main character in this fic. In fact he's kinda a bad guy as you'll find out later on. So it IS a Kagx Inu Fic soo... Happy New Years and Merry Christmas?

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Chapter 7: Crawling

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sighed as she finished off Sesshomaru's bed. Finally, she was almost done and it was just noon. She could get so much done faster! She didn't know why though.

"Hungry?" Kagome heard a voice, Inu-Yasha.

Kagome turned around, her face twisting into a grin since she heard the familiar voice she found herself wanting to hear.

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome said, each syllable slowly escaping her lips.

Inu-Yasha stood in the doorway with two ramen cups.

"You want some ramen? We can eat in my room." Inu-Yasha said softly, as if, if he tried to force her she would break.

"Come on. Straighten up. You are so not Inu-Yasha." Kagome said as she passed Inu-Yasha to go into his room. She actually was really hungry.

Seeing she was happier Inu-Yasha grinned and copped a quick glance at Kagome's butt as she went into his room and sat on a hanging oval chair by his bed. Kagome leaned back and crossed her legs, looking like a goddess as she bathed herself in the sun. He gulped.

Inu-Yasha walked over and sat on his bed, passing Kagome one of the cups of ramen. Kagome hungrily took it with a small arigatou.

"Hungry?" Inu-Yasha found himself saying again as Kagome indulged herself in the food, he was also starting to eat.

"Umm… yes! Hey! Inu-Yasha!" Kagome huffed, her happiness taken back. "Those are my hair sticks! They are not chopsticks to _eat_ with you imbecile!"

"Why? Are they special? But I love them, they taste like you…" Inu-Yasha said with that stare again, Kagome gave him a horrified look and then stuck out her tongue.

"Yah, they are special. My boyfriend gave them to me." Kagome finally said as she and Inu-Yasha finished their ramen at the same time. Inu-Yasha's eyes changed, a way that she'd never seen them change before.

Inu-Yasha dropped his empty cup to the floor and walked over to Kagome and put a knee on the chair. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine, she hated when Inu-Yasha changed his mood so dramatically and quickly. She never knew what was going to happen.

"You work for me right?" Inu-Yasha said in a sure voice. Kagome slowly nodded. "Then I don't want you to go out with him anymore. I don't want you to go out with anyone."

Kagome thought he was joking at first as Inu-Yasha loomed over her. Kagome didn't know how to react. She opened her mouth but…Crack! Crash!

Kagome now found herself laughing as she was still in the chair, but now on the ground. Inu-Yasha was slightly blushing as he still hovered over her, hands on both sides of the chair to himself from falling on top of her.

"You are fat!" Inu-Yasha joked, relieving Kagome that she didn't have to answer his question. Kagome scrunched her nose.

"No way! You're knee is the fat one!"

Inu-Yasha's face went softer as he looked at her. Kagome gulped as she felt one hand trail from her face to stop at her stomach where the hand held her. Kagome was blushing; she could feel the heat in her face.

"Naw, you're not fat at all." Inu-Yasha whispered as he leaned closer, just hovering over her face.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. What was with that? She knew this guy for two days now and she was constantly getting into these type of situations. What scared her the most, was that in these situations, she'd get in too deep. If she was in too deep she'd do anything anyone wanted. A trait she'd learnt from being Kouga's girlfriend. She was always wanting him to like her more so she'd do whatever he wanted her too if she felt he wanted her to. Luckily he hadn't pressured her into sex or anything yet because he knew that Miroku would bust him up.

She was lucky to have good friends that way. She knew that Miroku didn't like Kouga. Neither did Sango. But he wasn't their boyfriend so it was still up to Kagome.

"Of course not… I stay fit from the cat fights which I ultimately always win!" Kagome whispered back in a weak laugh. Inu-Yasha laughed, but this laugh, was different. Sometimes Kagome could believe you would know if someone was bearing themselves to you through their laugh. And know she was seeing Inu-Yasha's. How could he trust her so much?

Kouga hadn't even used his laugh yet with her. To Kagome, when someone laughed like that it meant they trusted you a lot. It meant that they believed they could laugh without hesitation… without ridicule. It was… amazing…

"Yes, you _are my_ little kitten aren't you?" Inu-Yasha said, using a finger to push a piece of hair out of Kagome's face. Was that her heart pounding he could hear?

Kagome swallowed hard. What the hell was she supposed to do? Why was she caught off guard?

"I don't think I'm a kitten." Kagome said in a chocked back voice.

Inu-Yasha grinned, she was in his hands. Too bad it was only the second day.

"Naw, you're a tiger." Inu-Yasha said gleaming, remembering a similar conversation when he had met her the day before.

"Could you… um… get off me?" Kagome asked, her eyes darting around the room.

"Sure thing!" Inu-Yasha said, jumping up and laughing, changing the mood once more.

Kagome got up and glanced nervously at the chair.

"Sorry about the chair…" Kagome said lightly.

"Naw, it was nothing. It was kind of pissing me off anyways." Inu-Yasha laughed. "Who knew I only needed a fat chick to get it down?"

"I am NOT fat!" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

"I think we've had this talk before havn't we?" Inu-Yasha said, waving a finger at Kagome disapprovingly.

"I'm just saying I'm no fat chick." Kagome laughed as she shrugged.

"Anyways, are you done cleaning yet? Since you _are_ the only staff who is actually cleaning this summer Sesshomaru would be pretty pissed off if I left with you leaving the house a smidge dirty. He's a bit obsessive. I mean, if you just leave one banana peel on his desk…" Inu-Yasha said staring at Kagome earnestly.

"Take… me… out?" Kagome asked in a reluctant voice.

"Yeah, sure you have a boyfriend so it'll be just two friends." Inu-Yasha said with a twinkle in his eye. "Besides you never know if _he _could be cheating or going out on other dates…"

"That's a lie, he says that he's going to dump her but she won't take it!" Kagome blurted out, afterwards throwing her hands to her mouth

"Ah." Inu-Yasha said smiling. "So he does have a girl on the side now does he?"

"I did not." Kagome huffed and she crossed her arms.

"Ah, just shut up and admit that you're done the cleaning so I can drag you to my car." Inu-Yasha said like a snob, as if Kagome would never say no.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks. "I may be done but I am not going anywhere." Kagome said as she rooted her feet into the ground, no way was she leaving.

"Great!" Inu-Yasha said triumphantly as he rushed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder like in the morning.

Waterfall tears fell down Kagomes cheek. "He got me again…" She said in a defeated cry. Inu-Yasha laughed and patted Kagome's butt.

"He got you again." Inu-Yasha joked.

Kagome finally sighed in acceptance. "So where are we going? Not a place with a lot of people I hope because I'm still wearing this ridiculous costume."

"Hmm, didn't think about that. But, I was thinking about throwing my monthly party next weekend. I will need a helper and I was thinking you could do it. But instead of a uniform I was thinking about you wearing a nice designer dress. What do you say?"

"Whatever." Kagome groaned as she felt herself thrown over the car door to land in the passenger seat without harm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How's this one?" Kagome asked, coming out of the change room for the tenth time with a new dress.

This one was black and was particularly pretty. It was a halter with a deep neckline that ruffled down and was tight, the bottom dropped at her feet. There were two cuts in the middle of her legs on each side running from the middle of her thigh to the bottom, with tiny vintage light pink bows at the top of the cuts.

"Nice!" Inu-Yasha said nodding in approval.

"Yeah I guess so… But I think the neckline is too low." Kagome said sheepishly.

Inu-Yasha got up from the comfy chair he was sitting in and grabbed Kagome and made her face the mirror. He stood behind her.

"Look at yourself…" Inu-Yasha said soothingly. "You look beautiful. Remember, you wear the clothes, they don't wear you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked softly, taking aback at how Inu-Yasha had called her beautiful. None of her other boyfriends had ever called her beautiful, not even Kouga! It was always; you look hot or cute or pretty, never beautiful.

"Well… It means that the neckline is fine and makes you look gorgeous, it's not like you're a mannequin and the clothes are there to stand out, it's you that's supposed to stand out. Kagome you might not have noticed but you _are_ exquisite and showing yourself off is good. Kagome I know you want to blend in and not be noticed but I won't let you." Inu-Yasha said almost in a whisper from behind her. Kagome's eyes opened wider, Inu-Yasha sure had a way with words.

It was funny because Inu-Yasha's description fit Kagome to a T. She did want to be un-noticed since she didn't particularly like herself. She didn't find herself the prettiest or the smartest. Kagome was average, and average people needed to act like average people. Movie stars, singers and models deserved the dress she was wearing. They deserved to have an entrance.

Inu-Yasha grinned. His words _were_ convincing her. It was pretty cruel of him to abuse the fact that Kagome had a bad relationship with her boyfriend, but he needed to get her to go with him and no one else. This need though, was scaring him.

"So we'll take this one! Kagome put your clothes back on and we'll be off." Inu-Yasha said quickly, the woman serving them nodded.

"So where are we going next? I still don't want to walk around in this." Kagome whined, not caring if every person in the store looked at her as though she was crazy to be talking like that to one of the richest men in Japan.

"Where do you want to go?" Inu-Yasha asked glancing at her as they left the shop and headed into the car, Inu-Yasha throwing the bag into the back.

"Let's go to the mall. I can buy myself some clothes there." Kagome said grinning. She had always loved the mall.

Kagome directed Inu-Yasha to a smaller mall that even had an arcade to the side.

"Wow, never been to a place like this before." Inu-Yasha said as they drove into a parking spot. Inu-Yasha had wrinkled his nose. Kagome laughed.

"Didn't think you would. But I like this place. Besides, not everyone is a born billionaire. I can at least buy stuff here." Kagome chuckled, poking Inu-Yasha in the side. Inu-Yasha cocked his head and laughed.

"Whatever you say, I could've taken you somewhere better and could have gotten you a nice designer outfit."

"You don't get it! I don't care about that stuff. In fact you can take my pay out to pay for that dress." Kagome said as she got of the car and walked towards the mall.

Inu-Yasha caught up to Kagome and poked her head. "Get over it drama queen. The dress was a gift from me for your hard work, now get off your high horse and go to your shops."

Kagome scrunched her face in disagreement but Inu-Yasha patted her butt and she finally went ahead with Inu-Yasha following her. Kagome got a few stares from her costume and she silently fumed about how she was going murder Inu-Yasha when they got back.

Finally Kagome walked into a neat little clothes shop where she bought a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "Get Over It!" With persuasion from Inu-Yasha. Unfortunately for Kagome one of her friends was at the cashier.

"OMIGAWD! Kagome-Chan! Are _you_ with Youkai-Sama over there?" Her friend asked excitedly. Kagome rolled her eyes, another fan girl. As soon as they stepped into the mall Kagome got a weird sensation that her and Inu-Yasha were being followed.

"Yes, Yuka-Chan, I am here with Inu-Yasha Youkai who is my employer." Kagome groaned. Hearing his name Inu-Yasha quickly walked over, flashing his grin-of-death and holding out a hand.

"Oh, are you friends with Higurashi-Chan?" Inu-Yasha said lightly, Kagome gaped, how come with every other girl he was like that and not with her? And she was also amazed by the fact Inu-Yasha had actually said her last name in public. Showing her respect only in the company of others.

Yuka nearly died and Kagome was chuckling as she got tongue tied quickly.

"Yeah, me friends Higurashi of, yeah." Yuka said blushing. "Me Yuka-Chan."

"It's nice to meet you Yuka-Chan!" Inu-Yasha said finally after Yuka stopped stuttering and he tried to end the handshake but Yuka wouldn't let go.

"Even though you're the employer of Higurashi-Chan… I was wondering if you'd want to go with me for lunch sometime?" Yuka said, taking up the courage.

Kagome winced, what was with that. What was this large angry ball of flame that was building in her chest? Her chest had suddenly become so tight she felt like bursting. Inu-Yasha seemed have noticed and he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, but I am actually here with Higurashi-Chan after working hours." Inu-Yasha said, trying to let the girl down gently. He had instantly noticed Kagome getting worked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuka said, hanging her head and finally letting his hand go. "Ja Kagome-Chan!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

I had something to say but I don't wanna say it now. Any way's if anyone cares I got the skirt I'm wearing for Anime North! I get to be a punk Kagome, so my costume is a black skirt, a white tee with the black trimmings, a small arrow holder on my leg, and a bow. Hey! I'll even post a picture of me in it from Anime North if I'm still writing this fanficiton then! (Doubt it.) 12/30/2005- You can see my crap costume at:

http/i12. can see me and my friends big ass sword that SHE made! XD She's making my Chi ears for Anime North 2006! YAY!

In fact if you'd like to see my whole stupid life at conventions and my kitties go 


	8. Under Attack

1Authors Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

You'll be happy to know that there are a lot of Japanese words in this chapter… I couldn't help myself! Unfortunately no Internet still… I swear I'll kill for some.

05/12/2006: My b-day is tomorrow! Saturday May 13th! YAY! So basically Im updating ALL of my fanfics…Im thinking about finishing when worlds collide even. This is a gift to myself. Ive had two, making another Hot Gimmick MMV on youtube and now to update all my stories! Ill basically be pasting the same crap on every fics editors note so if you read it once you don't have to read it again. Oh yes, I will no longer be answering reviews in the story. I will be answering them directly once I get them cause Im not supposed to put them here. So this is the last time! Thanks!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8: Under Attack

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InUgAl4EVA: yes it is! I thought of it as kind of original. But that's just me.

Saturn-Fox: yes Kouga is an Asshole, I don't really like him that much. But the voice actor who does him is so cool! He like, kissed my friend on the lips XD. Good times…

Butterflywinds: Awww, was this my first fic you read? 

Lady Akina: Okay, it's a INU AND KAG FIC…lol…first time in a long time for me…

bornoftheearth92: Yeah well Inu-Yasha is just saying all that crap to get into her pants lol.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Japanese words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Demo- But

Urusai- Shut you mouth?

Kisama- Rude way of saying you (i.e. You bastard)

Chikush- Shit (another way of saying it is Chikusoh)

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0

"What was with that? Higurashi-Chan? Yah right!" Kagome laughed as she and Inu-Yasha headed out the door.

"Demo…" Inu-Yasha said laughing.

"But what?" Kagome said, poking him.

"But, I thought it would sound more professional. Didn't it? And you're laughing now but I saw you have a fit when your friend asked me out." Inu-Yasha said raising an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Urusai!" Kagome grumbled looking away, unable to deny.

"Here, you stay here for a few and I'll be back. I just wanna check out something." Inu-Yasha said glancing over his shoulder, wanting to go check out a small shop nearby so he could get something for Kagome.

"Whatever." Kagome said, still looking away as she stared at her feet.

As Inu-Yasha walked off the crowd kept on moving. Kagome sighed. What was that emotion back in the store? Of course she knew what it was… but there was no way she could be jealous.

Without warning after a few minuets of waiting Kagome felt a hand grab her wrist.

"C'mon, a pretty girl like you should never be alone…" The voice whispered into her ear.

Kagome opened her mouth to shriek but the other hand flew to her mouth. Kagome struggled to be let go but the man had tight grip on her. Kagome bit his finger and she heard the guy yelp and then knee her in the back. Kagome closed her eyes and begun to cry as the slowly begun to drag Kagome away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A strong male voice yelled as someone was visibly shoving people to the side. Everyone was staring now but the man wouldn't let go.

"Mmmf!" Kagome said behind the hand. The man was caught off guard so Kagome took the chance.

Kagome bit down hard once more, this time nearly drawing blood. She stomped her foot on the mans and then elbowed him in the stomach. The man loosened his grip and Kagome was able to escape, falling to the ground. The man went for her again but Inu-Yasha grabbed his wrist and hit him sending him to the ground.

"I'll ask you again. What do you think you're doing? Kisama!" Inu-Yasha growled as he kicked the man.

The man held his nose as he scurried off with his tail between his legs. Inu-Yasha quickly turned his attention back to Kagome. He knelt down by her and she looked up at him pathetically. In one swift movement Inu-Yasha picked Kagome up and held her in his arms. Kagome's heart was still going 100 miles per hour. The small crowd that had gathered had left. Kagome began to cry again.

"Let's go…" Inu-Yasha said quietly as he put a hand behind her head, holding her head close to his chest.

Inu-Yasha helped Kagome to her feet. Kagome sighed, and then swore she saw a flash.

"What was that?" Kagome groaned. Putting a hand to her disoriented head.

"Chikush! A reporter… " Inu-Yasha groaned, grabbing Kagome's hand. "Come, find your legs fast because we have to go."

Before Kagome could respond she found herself running behind Inu-Yasha with her hand in his. She glanced behind her and saw another flash. She'd ask questions later. Finally they reached the car and they jumped in.

"Care to explain?" Kagome asked, breathless from running a marathon.

"Well, I am one of the heirs to the Youkai Industries. You've never seen me in the tabloids before? It seems that the newspaper finds me very interesting and loves to portray me as a playboy, saying things about how I shouldn't inherit the industry." Inu-Yasha said, looking back as he turned out of the parking lot heading back home.

"Hmm, you a playboy… where on Earth did they get that from?" Kagome sighed.

"Not from you too. Maybe I should stick to bimbo's. At least they don't criticize. Here it's late, I'll drive you home now."

"Why do you care what I think?"

"Because, you're the only one who's ever listened to me." Inu-Yasha said as he turned and smiled at Kagome. That stopped Kagome, he seemed so sincere when he said it that Kagome couldn't help but be touched.

"To tell you the truth, I've never really met a girl like you before…" Inu-Yasha went on. Kagome cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'girl like me'?" Kagome demanded.

"You're the first girl who didn't bow down to me just because I'm rich. I never really made friends until I met Miroku-Kun at a party. He didn't act weird around me. I think it was because he's as perverted as me." Inu-Yasha chuckled. "Most guys hated to be around me because I supposedly got all the great girls. They were just jealous I suppose."

Kagome laughed. There was no doubt about it that Inu-Yasha and Miroku were both perverted. She just couldn't decide which was more then the other. But she loved Miroku a lot. He was just like another brother to her, always looking out for her. He got along with her family and Souta loved him. But she had set her mind that her family would hate Inu-Yasha.

"Yah you're both really perverted all right. But Miroku-Kun doesn't care. He hardly ever judges anyone unless his name is Kouga…" Kagome sighed in frustration.

"You're boyfriend?" Inu-Yasha asked as he eased the car up to the Higurashi shrine. Kagome sighed nodded.

"Miroku-Kun just calls them as he sees them. This guy doesn't deserve you if Miroku-Kun thinks so." Inu-Yasha said leaning over. "Just forget about him…"

Inu-Yasha lightly put a hand on Kagome's cheek and kissed her lips lightly. Kagome smacked him again and he chuckled.

"You never fail do you? Will you ever just give up?" Inu-Yasha groaned happily.

"Never! You may not know it, but I really love Kouga-Kun, and I don't have any room for anyone else right now." Kagome said smiling as she left.

Inu-Yasha was thinking about calling her back because she forgot the dress in the back but then didn't, seeing it as a new excuse to see her. It was weird because he'd never wanted to see a girl more then one day. He'd grow tiered quickly. Not with Kagome though. Tomorrow was another day.

Once Inu-Yasha got home and bumped into Sesshomaru in the hallway.

"Wassup?" Inu-Yasha asked cheerfully. Sesshomaru grimaced.

"Where's Kagome-San?" Sesshomaru asked gingerly.

"I took her to the mall then drove her home. Don't worry she was done cleaning when I took her out." Inu-Yasha said, still joking around.

"Listen, don't you dare treat Kagome-San like you do the others." Sesshomaru growled.

"I havn't _done_ her yet but you're right. She's not like the others so I'll do her so she'll never forget me." Inu-Yasha said slyly.

"Kisama! That wasn't what I meant! Don't throw her away like garbage. Just stay away from her. She'd want a man not some boy."

"First of all, is that any way to treat your own flesh and blood? And _I'm _a boy? I'm the same age as her!" Inu-Yasha argued.

Sesshomaru just snarled and shoved Inu-Yasha aside as he went upstairs, no doubt to his office once more. Inu-Yasha laughed. He had them both by his finger. Kagome and Sesshomaru. He'd never seen his brother so angry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sighed as she got in, wondering what she should do. Without thinking twice, she picked up the phone and phoned Kouga. It rung for a while until he finally picked up.

"Hey Kouga-kun! It's Kagome…" Kagome said but was cut off.

"Hey baby! I can't talk right now. Wait for me to call you 'kay sweetie? Bye." And he hung up just like that. He was with his other girlfriend. Kagome could always tell.

Kagome could break up with him but she was scared. She didn't want to be alone. Plus one time they'd gotten in a fight and she threatened to leave him and he hit her. Kagome had never told anyone that. It didn't leave a mark so no one knew. Promptly afterwards Kouga had hugged her and said he didn't mean to but Kagome knew otherwise.

Kagome picked up the phone again but dialed Sango's number. They both agreed to meet at the new coffee house

Kagome quickly saw Sango and smiled. Sango had mad it to the place before her. Sango was sitting at a comfy couch in the corner. Kagome signaled that she'd get her coffee first and Sango nodded in agreement, she already had her coffee.

Finally Kagome sat down beside Sango sipping a nice cold iced cappuccino. Sango had one too.

"So, how was the second day of work?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Ugh, worst day ever. First off I got in a water fight with one of the other bitchy maids. Oh wait, Inu-Yasha picked me up first, and kissed me. Then he makes me wear this ridiculous uniform that looks like a sluts French maid costume. Not only that, but he got a picture of me with my hand on my butt looking back because he threw a elastic band at my butt." Kagome said, stopping to breathe, Sango burst out laughing.

"Then since it was a digital camera he kept staring at it then Sesshomaru-Sama came in and saw it and guess who else showed up? Miroku-Kun! And _he_ saw the picture. I think I was about to die. _Then_ I got in the fight. Then at lunch I was sitting in a hanging chair in Inu-Yasha's room and it broke when he was flirting with me. After that he took me to the mall and bought an amazing Designer dress. Next I got jumped and Inu-Yasha saved me… He held me until some photographer showed up and that's that." Kagome sighed as she finished.

Sango stared wide-eyed. "Wow, well you'll be happy to know I read the latest Neko-Yasha manga. And that's the coolest thing that's happened today"

"Really what happens? Haven't read it yet."

"Well, Neko-Yasha gets mad at Kai because she catches Kai with Neko-Yasha's reincarnation, Sakuya."

"Sakuya again? I hate her." Kagome said bitterly. You see, Kai came from the future through a mirror in his new house and brings his girlfriend along a few times even though it's so obvious Neko-Yasha loves him. It was an amazing manga and anime.

"Meh, me too." Sango said taking another sip. "So why did Inu-Yasha-San buy you a dress?"

"He's having a party next weekend and wants me to work there. Instead of a uniform he bought me dress." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Are you are so dumb. He's not asking you to work when he buys you an expensive designer dress. He wants you to be his escort." Sango smiled.

"No way. Well, I mean… He probably _does_ want me to be his escort but I'd never agree. I have a boyfriend. Are you forgetting about Kouga-Kun?"

"No, I'm not but you should. Kagome that guy is cheating on you and you know it." Sango said, swirling her drink around with the straw. "How do you know _you're_ not the second girlfriend?"

"I know. Miroku-Kun and you are just looking out for me. But if only it wasn't so complicated. I phoned him before I phoned you and I had no doubt he was getting ready for a date with her. But all things beside, I still couldn't date Inu-Yasha-Kun. He's too perverted, and he's used to getting everything he wants. I won't let him win."

"Kagome, I think it's the other way around. You're just so used to being with Kouga and getting what you want. Get off your throne and realize that Kouga won't even give you the time of the day. Inu-Yasha would give you the world it seems just to get you to turn your head. He can't be that bad if he's Miroku's friend. I propose a dare, tomorrow you have to give yourself to Inu-Yasha for the day." Sango said smiling. Kagome groaned but agreed.

"Can't back down from a dare can I? But I _do _have a headache coming on." Kagome said touching her head, earnestly feeling a bit sick.

"Ok, fool yourself as much as you want but someday it's going to nip you in the butt. So if you do see Inu-Yasha tomorrow remember our little dare."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Aha! Done a chapter! I'm so bad at thing --'… anyways… I got a Tamagotchi and it's purple. It's so Kawaii! Not as annoying as my old Nano. This one actually sleeps when I do, actually earlier then I do and wakes up earlier then I do but hey at least it sleeps.

02/11/2005: LMFAO! I wanna know WHEN I wrote this...because I think I got angry at that thing a long time ago. I found a pause button. LMFAO I put it on pause and never touched it until the battery died...I don't even remember where it is.


	9. One Swift Kick

Authors Note: Does anyone eve remember the last time I updated? LOL Well someone knew about my fanfictions and we happened to meet on neopets and she asked me to update so I did. :D Love it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 9: One Swift Kick

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

1 When Kagome woke up her face was burning. The headache from the night before was gone but now she felt hot and her throat hurt. At least now she wouldn't have to go to work. Though she felt bad about getting sick on the third day she was happy she wouldn't be able to go through with the dare.

Sure she could tell Sango she went through it and lie but it wouldn't work. Sango and her had rules and going through with dares no matter what was one of them. Kagome could still remember that time she had dared Sango to kiss the creepiest guy in their school, Onigumo. Man, that guy made their skin crawl and yet Sango still pecked him on the cheek.

Kagome didn't even bother changing as she walked downstairs in her pyjama bottoms with blue cats and a blue tank top. Kagome yawned as she walked into the kitchen, nearly tripping over her cat in the process. She cursed as the cat meowed loudly to be fed.

"Aw, be quite Bouyo. Mom fed you already, you liar." Kagome growled.

Kagome's mom, who was washing the dishes, looked up to see her daughter. "Ohayo Kagome!"

"Ohayo Chi-Chi-Ue." Kagome said lightly, trying not to strain her voice. "I'm sick, I'm staying home today."

"That's fine dear, today when I get the groceries I'll get some medicine. For now the Tylenol is in the cupboard and there are Haul's in there too."

"Arigato." Kagome said smiling. Her mother always knew everything.

Next thing Kagome did was go to the fridge and take off the paper that had her employers phone number. She then went over to the phone where she promptly dialed the number. A male voice answered, a loud 'Moshi Moshi?' could be heard. Kagome sighed.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome whispered softly to herself, sighing in exasperation. She was hoping Sesshomaru would pick up.

"That's me and this is…" There was a pause on the phone.

"Ohayo Inu-Yasha. It's Kagome. I can't come to work today because I am sick." Kagome sighed.

"Aw really? I am _so_ disappointed. I'm sure your Sesshy-Chan will be too!" Inu-Yasha said in a high voice laughing.

Kagome herself nearly laughed when she heard another voice in the background yelling at Inu-Yasha. No doubt it was Sesshomaru. She heard bits and pieces like 'Never call me that!' 'Who the hell is on the phone?' and of course 'Get out of my office!'

"I'm so sure. Kay, bye then." Kagome said as she heard a struggle on the other end as she hung up. She chuckled to herself, envisioning Inu-Yasha getting beaten to a pulp by Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed as she left and went into the living room where her brother, Souta, was playing some new game on his ps2. She flopped onto the couch and let her left arm rest on her forehead as she watched unenthusiastically.

"Whatcha' playin?" Kagome asked, half-heartedly.

"It's the new Inu-Yasha game." Souta asked seeming distracted by his talking.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Yah, from Youkai Industries. Rumor has it, it's done after the heads son."

Kagome grinned, as she looked closer to see the main character a man who looked just like Inu-Yasha but in the feudal era. And she laughed when she took note that the boss looked like none other then Sesshomaru himself.

"That's cute. I never knew they sold games."

"Yah, this is their first one. Grandpa took me out to get it yesterday. It's _the_ coolest. If it really is after that man's son I'd _love_ to meet the guy."

"Aw, trust me. You never want to meet him." Kagome said as she drifted off into a nap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha poked his head into the door. Sesshomaru was once again in his work.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Wanna play the new game dad put out yesterday? You'll be happy to know you are an easy and puny boss." Inu-Yasha joked as he sat in a chair opposite Sesshomaru.

"You are so juvenile." Sesshomaru groaned, without looking up from his work.

Suddenly the cordless phone on the desk began to ring and Inu-Yasha swiftly picked it up. Sesshomaru stared at him with a disapproving look.

"Moshi moshi?" Inu-Yasha called energetically. Suddenly Inu-Yasha heard a soft heavenly voice say his name. "That's me and this is…"

Sesshomaru watched with his head leaning on his hand, which still had a pen in it. Inu-Yasha was smiling widely.

"Aw really? I am _so_ disappointed. I'm sure your Sesshy-Chan will be too." Inu-Yasha chuckled. Finally Sesshomaru was fed up as he lunged over the desk to grab the phone.

"Who the hell is on the phone?" Sesshomaru growled as he reached for it. "Never call me that! Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha bounced wildly around the room with Sesshomaru at his heel. Inu-Yasha was enjoying himself. Finally Sesshomaru was able to pounce on him. Sesshomaru grabbed the phone and yelled at Inu-Yasha to leave the office.

"She hung up." Inu-Yasha huffed as Sesshomaru stepped down on his chest.

"And may I ask who this was?" Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth, wondering if it was an important contractor that he'd been waiting for a call from.

"Kagome Higurashi." Inu-Yasha groaned as he shoved his brother away from him and jumped up. "She's sick and wont be coming in today."

Inu-Yasha brushed the dirt off and stuck a tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"I'll be leaving now." Inu-Yasha said as he turned to leave.

"I'll kill you someday! I swear I will!" Sesshomaru yelled just as Inu-Yasha slammed the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up when the doorbell rang. Kagome groaned as she got up.

"Kagome get the door." Souta said, still playing the stupid game. Kagome glanced at the clock and groaned again. She'd slept half an hour though she was feeling a bit better since she had taken a Haul.

Kagome slowly opened the door, eyes half open as she leaned in the doorframe. "What?"

Kagome's eyes grew huge when she noticed Inu-Yasha in front of her with a bowel and he happened to be looking her up and down. God she was so beautiful, Inu-Yasha thought to himself. Even though she seemed she'd just come out of the sewer she was beautiful. Her long black hair was tousled and she was wearing a cute tank top and a pair pyjama bottoms. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she looked like a regular goddess as the sun shone on her.

Inu-Yasha held the bowel with one hand as he put the other hand to her forehead. Kagome found herself blushing though she doubted it was visible from the fever.

"You're really warm…" Inu-Yasha said kindly. "I brought you some Udon. My chef made it."

Kagome grinned. "Thanks, but you don't need to be here. Don't you have the other maids?"

"Nope, I gave them a day off. Oh man Sesshy-Chan is gonna freak!" Inu-Yasha chuckled.

"Kagome who's there?" Kagome's mother called from the kitchen, where she was making breakfast.

"A nobody." Kagome sighed. "Okay, it's my employer, Inu-Yasha Youkai."

"Invite him in!" Kagome's mother ordered quickly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she opened the door and left a path for Inu-Yasha to go inside. Inu-Yasha was grinning wildly. The two walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

In no time at all Kagome's mother came in with some rice balls. One for Kagome, two for Inu-Yasha, and two for Souta. Kagome finally indulged herself in the Udon. It was delicious. Inu-Yasha seemed to feel the same way about the rice balls as he wolfed them down. He thanked their creator generously.

"So how old are you kid?" Inu-Yasha asked, tousling Souta's hair.

"I'm thirteen. And I'm not a kid." Souta argued.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha both laughed. Kagome's mom came in with a bag.

"Come one Souta, you promised you'd help me do the groceries." Kagome's mom called and Souta nodded, following her. "We'll be back with the food and Grandpa in about an hour."

The door finally closed and Inu-Yasha jumped Kagome. She leaned back as he hovered over her.

"How's it going?" Inu-Yasha said in a low voice, his lips just hovering over hers.

"Hey, watch out!" Kagome grumbled. "I have a sore throat and I know how to use it!"

Inu-Yasha stared at her confused, not understanding what she meant at all. "Oh yeah? What, you gonna cough on me? I dare you to try. Come on! Do it!"

Kagome grinned. Oh how she wanted Inu-Yasha to be sick. Besides, this would be something that _Inu-Yasha_ would want. And she'd been dared to give herself to him. So sure why not?

"Whatever you say." Kagome said in a whisper as she put her hand behind Inu-Yasha's neck and pulled his head down.

Kagome caught his lips with her own, leaving light kisses, then increasing the pressure. Inu-Yasha was so surprised it took him a while to realize she was kissing him and that he should kiss back. Kagome chuckled inwardly as she moved against unmoving lips. She nipped lightly on his bottom lip, demanding entry.

When Inu-Yasha _did_ open his mouth, Kagome assumed it was because of jaw dropping shock. Kagome tongue slid languorously against Inu-Yasha's, a slow pace that dissipated once Inu-Yasha realized _she_ was kissing _him_.

It seemed with realization a guy suddenly had to control everything, and Inu-Yasha was no exception. He tipped her head back to give him more. And more he did get. Kagome strategically moaned, opening one eye to Inu-Yasha thoroughly enjoying himself. Ah yes, she could feel her virus moving from her to him. Excellent.

Kagome had decided she'd had enough and began to gyrate her hips against Inu-Yasha's and the reaction was instant. She arched her back, pressing her chest against his. The least could say Inu-Yasha was having a fun time, his breathing ragged as he began to groan at every little thing she did, every contact she made.

Kagome was about to push Inu-Yasha off when the doorbell rang, and two people invited themselves in.

"Kagome, Ka- wait, what?" The woman with long black hair said, standing wide eyed.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she leaned on her elbows to look behind her, at the doorway. Inu-Yasha seemed in his own world as he nibbled on Kagome's neck. Did he not notice that her friend, Sango and his _brother_. Were in the damn hallway watching.

"Inu-Yasha! Sit! Off!" Kagome said frantically, trying to push Inu-Yasha off as Sango bit her bottom lip wide eyed, and while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Inu-Yasha just continued what he was doing, lazily opening one eye to stare triumphantly at Sesshomaru. Okay, so maybe Inu-Yasha _did _know his brother was there. Kagome clenched her teeth as she finally made the right decision, and that decision was one swift knee to the groin.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she quickly brought contact of her knee with Inu-Yasha's swollen member.

Inu-Yasha's eyes nearly came out of their sockets as he came close to crying. His hands were thrown instinctively to his groin. With him wincing, Kagome used one hand to send him flying off the couch.

"Inu-Yasha-San, you're such a pervert!" Kagome yelled, finding it fun to pin all the blame on him.

"He came onto you again?" Sango asked surprised.

"Yeah, my mom left for groceries and he pushed me onto the couch and started to kiss me." Kagome said, making sure to look like she was about to cry. She smiled inside her head as she watched Sesshomaru nearly throw a fit.

In no shape to fight Inu-Yasha stared at her as though she'd done something outrageous, and in fact she had. Kagome raised a happy eyebrow with a smirk when she looked back at Inu-Yasha. He knew what her choice of expression meant, she won.

Sesshomaru made his elegant way over to Kagome and held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry that my brother is an idiot. Please do not think that I am anything like him. He _is_ only my half brother." Sesshomaru said, actually kissing Kagome's hand.

"Don't worry, I know you're better." Kagome said smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Wow, didn't expect _that_ now did ya? Didn't think you did. Okay, I loved this chapter but the next one is cooler. I'm just wondering what I'm going to do when I have to choose the category. I was thinking Romance/Drama but then it gives the comedy part no justice. Oh well, I'll think about it…


End file.
